Kaze no Megamisama
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: It's Nausicaä's 18th birthday, and she realizes she doesn't only have the power to calm down insects. Set two years after the Movie.
1. Happy Birthday!

This is probably going to suck. A lot. I hope I get there personalities well, but I don't think so. Also, I don't know how to spell all of the characters names. So any corrections would help. A lot. Thanks. Anyways, this takes place two years after the MOVIE. Well, reviews are appreciated. I'm not very good in story-telling and plots and romance and such, but I hope you all enjoy, and I suck at titles and summaries, too. -sigh- I hope I'll get better! I've read some of the Nausicaä fanfictions, and, Asbel didn't die, right? I mean, I saw the headgear with the flower but I seriously doubt he died. Did he? Please tell me! One last thing before the disclaimer, I think the translation of the title is 'Goddess of the Wind' I really, genuinely hope that's right. Tell me if it's not! Er, and, there are mangas? I've never EVER seen them before, so if you've only read the mangas, you might get confused, for, what I heard, they're quite different from the movie.

Disclaimer:Well, I can honestly say I WISHED I owned the characters and stuff, but, alas, I don't. If I did, I'd edit the movie and make more romance! Romance for the people! Like, kissing and stuff. I watched Princess Mononoke, and I mean, oh yeah. They hugged. Big deal. I watched Spirited Away, oh yeah, they save each other. Where is the kissing? I mean, really. -- Maybe Miyazaki-sensei is bad at romance? Hey, but I'm not complaining! Ok, maybe I am...

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

"_There is something special about your royal bloodline, Princess Nausicaä_." _Obaba said to a young Princess Nausicaä_.

"Nausicaä!"

"_Are you going to tell me a story, Obaba?" Young Nausicaä_ _asked Obaba. They were sitting in King Jihl's room, as he and the Queen were out for the day, and had left the Princess's care to Obaba._

"Nausicaä!"

"_Not now, Princess. Later I will." Obaba said, smiling and knowing that Nausicaä_ _wanted to hear a story. Even though Obaba couldn't tell how the Princess was happy or sad by the facial expressions, she could still hear the excitement in Nausicaä's voice._

"Nausicaä! Can you even hear me? Wake up, Nausicaä!"

"_Promise?" Nausicaä_ _asked Obaba, who nodded her head._

At this point, Nausicaä was nearly out of her dream by now. She lifted up her head sleepily and blinked.

"Finally! I was starting to think you'd never wake up!" Nausicaä cocked her head slightly. Her vision hadn't cleared yet.

"Asbel?..." Nausicaä guessed. When she saw the outline of the blurry figure nod, she quickly blinked more, and her vision cleared. The two weren't 'officially' dating, as Asbel has returned to Pejitei to help work on the construction of their new city. Of course, Asbel had came back now and then on his gun ship, as he didn't know quite how to work an air-glider yet, but Nausicaä was teaching him how. The Kingdoms certainly thought of them as 'dating', but the two didn't.

"It's your 18th birthday! Remember?" Asbel asked, smiling.

"Oh, right! I forgot!" Nausicaä said, smiling back.

"Forgot your birthday?" Asbel said, and shrugged, laughing a little.

"Well, I_did_ just wake up. I guess I was too pre-occupied yesterday..." Nausicaä said, sighing.

"What happened?"Asbel asked. He had come here, just today, especially for the Princess's birthday.

"A baby Ohmu...in the Toxic Forest...I tried to save it, but it was too late..."Nausicaä said, her eyes darkening as she remembered the baby ohmu, eyes light-blue, the blue blood squirting out of it's body. The Wind Princess had tried to find a cause to the nonstop bleeding, had tried to get something to bandage the wounds, but nothing.

Asbel tried to say something to comfort her, but Nausicaä coldly rejected the hand that he placed on her shoulder by shrugging it off. Asbel immediately knew that something was wrong with Nausicaä.

"It's the second time..."Nausicaä said, burying her face in her hands and crying. After waiting a few moments for Nausicaä to finish, and she hadn't, Asbel decided to press the matter.

"It's the second time...?" Asbel asked, repeating what she said.

"It's the second time...that I haven't been able to save a life. I'll always get there, too late. Maybe I should...Maybe I should...just give up." Nausicaä said. Asbel was in shock. Did _Nausicaä_ just say that? _Nausicaä_, the blue-clad savior who had saved them all? No, it couldn't be. Nausicaä would never say something like that. Never.

"What _happened_ yesterday?" Asbel asked. It had to be more than an baby ohmu dying. It just had to be. He thought that 'give-up' would be something Nausicaä would never say, never.

"I'm sorry, Asbel. It's just that I feel like I'm killing people by trying to save them. Maybe Lastelle would still be alive if I hadn't tried to help her..." Nausicaä said, her sobs getting louder.

"...No, Nausicaä, I'm glad you helped my sister. You've helped a lot of people. Your people would've died because of that Ohmu rampage if you hadn't sacrificed yourself. You're braver than most people..."Asbel said. Nausicaä lifted her tear-stained face.

"You mean that, Asbel?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I mean that." Asbel said, nodding his head.

All of a sudden, the door opened. It was Mito, and Teto ran out of the door and quickly climbed on the Princess's shoulder.

"Princess! A woman from Pejitei crashed in the valley!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it. I'm trying to keep the story in character, but-sighs- oh well. Um, please review? It boosts up my confidence. Also, this is my first fanfic and my English grade is -quite- low this year...-sweatdrop- So, try and go easy on me, ok? Thank you!


	2. Secrets Unraveling

Thank you so much for the reviews! -hugs GoldFox and SteamBoy Rulz- By the way, SteamBoy Rulz, UPDATE! I like your story, too. Alright, here's chapter 2! Oh, yes.

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. I do own the plot though. Unless it appeared in the manga, then, which, I'm sorry. I also own Adina. Alright, I gave her name away. Darn all of you're persuasive skills are so good...even though I don't hear/see you all...-- Darn persuasive skills! Not another peep outta me! -zips lips-

Also, I have NO idea what the people of Pejitei call Asbel. Do they call him 'Prince' or 'Your Highness'? Well, it doens't matter now...

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 2: Secrets Unraveling

"Get my glider ready, Mito!" Nausicaä said, running out of her room.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Asbel said, running after the Princess, and Mito followed. A few moments later, both Royalties were on the glider, flying through the air.

"I see the smoke from the crash! Over there!" Nausicaä said, nodding her head in the way of the crash. Asbel nodded as the wind took them to the crash-site. When the glider landed, both immediately jumped off it, and began looking for the woman.

"Yeah, this is definitely a Pejitei gun-ship. Why was it out here though?" Asbel asked as they both found the woman, lying quite some distance away from the gun-ship. It looked as if she had tried to walk to the Valley after the crash and failed. Asbel and Nausicaä both ran over to the woman. Asbel had a grave look on his face.

"It's so-" Before Nausicaä could even ask a question, Asbel answered for her.

"She was my mother's friend. Her name was Adina. She had a gift of prophecy, and always told my mother when the Toulmekians((sp?)) were coming." Asbel said, his voice very quiet.

"She's hurt, but it doesn't look like she's dead. Just unconscious..." Nausicaä said, noticing the slight movement that meant she was breathing. "We have to bring her back to the valley. It doesn't look like she'll die."

Asbel sighed a sigh of relief. "Wait a minute...how are we going to fit her on the glider? I doubt it could _three_ people..."He said. In the gun-ship, it was possible, but not in the glider, no way. But Nausicaä had a determined look in her eyes.

"I trust you with my glider. Can you take it by yourself with Adina? I know my way back to the Valley from here." Nausicaä said. Before Asbel could even protest that he knew how to make it back to the Valley from here, too, she was already racing towards the valley.

As soon as Asbel was about to pick Adina up, her eyes cracked open slightly.

"Your...Highness..."Adina struggled to say, coughing in-between words, forcing herself to sit up by pushing all of her weight on her hands.

"Not now, Adina, you need to go see a doctor." Asbel said, grabbing her arm, ready to help her stand.

"No,...Your Highness...that girl...that was just here..."Adina said, coughing violently as Asbel helped her to her feet.

"That was Nausicaä, Princess of the Valley of the Wind." Asbel said, helped Adina walk over to the glider.

"She has...an amazing power. Her aura...is very, very strong. I can sense that your... destinies are intertwined, Prince Asbel." Adina said, coughing again. Asbel was quiet as Adina finished.

"This...this might hurt you, Your Highness, but your sister...your sister was meant to die. And...that girl...the Princess of the Valley of the Wind...was meant to find her." Adina said.

"Nausicaä was wrong then. My sister was meant to die." Asbel said. He couldn't believe it. He knew that Adina was telling the truth, as all of the things she has foretold were never wrong, but Asbel still found it hard to believe that the purpose of his twin sister was to die and to bring himself and Nausicaä together.

"A new danger is coming..." Adina said, taking a very deep breath. Asbel was waiting for her to finish before they got on the glider, because he didn't want to crash if he was distracted and ruin Nausicaä's glider.

"It will try to ruin nature...but the Power of Wind has been sealed inside the Princess's body. As the blue-clad savior, she will have to destroy...she will have to destroy the danger that is just awakening from the east. As...the Princess of the Valley of the Wind...the royal bloodline...said to be descended from the Wind Goddess herself, she was especially chosen to save the world. And you, Prince Asbel...have been chosen to protect her and to be her support while she carries out this task. Farewell, Your...Highness." Adina said, and with one more violent cough, died.

Asbel stood there, momentarily shocked from the news he just heard. First he had to tell Nausicaä. He gently dropped the lifeless body down on the ground, got on the air glider, and hurried as fast as he could towards the Valley of the Wind. He had to tell her. He had to tell her that the fate of the world rested on her shoulders...once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, Chapter 2 is done! I know, so quick, right? Well, I wanted to get at least ONE good review which would mean I'm not a failure and to continue writing. Anyways, I know that Nausicaä is the blue-clad savior and all, and I kinda thought that saving the people of the Valley just once was kinda..well, y'know. You know what they say, first is the worst, second is the best!

Please review! Remember, go easy on meand tell me what you think!


	3. Soaring on Memories

SORRY, that the last chapter was such a short chapter. I'm kinda rushing, don't you think? Well, my goal for all the stories I write((I've written some before, but I've only given them to close friends)) is usually 20 chapters. But, I get around 14 chapters instead, because I usually rush everything. I can't take my time. I'm so impatient!

And, thanks ice73. I'll keep everything in mind. Thanks so much, everyone who reads this! Thank you, Spirited Celebration. I appreciate everyone reviewing!

Before the Disclaimer, I know from ice73 that some foresty dude asked Nausicaä to marry him, so part of my story is false. ((Well, it's all technically false anyways, but that's another story)) But they haven't mentioned it in the movie, soooo, it's just another part to make this chappie longer.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides the plot. Maybe a couple of minor characters here and there.

And, I don't know how Asbel got along with his sister and how his sister acted. So, I'm kinda making it up just so you know. Once school comes, ((unfortunately)) I might not update as often.

A/NAuthor's Note, for your info.

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 3: Soaring on Memories

Asbel reached the Valley of the Wind, ready to tell Nausicaä about her fate that Adina had foretold. The said Princess was waiting with a doctor at the head of the city. The rest of the citizens were waiting, too. When Nausicaä saw that Asbel had returned by himself, she realized that Adina must've died.

"No...not again. We were too late..."Nausicaä said, looking at the ground.

"Nausicaä! I HAVE to tell you something!" Asbel said, landing the glider. The crowd cheered, and Asbel was slightly confused.

"What...Why are they all cheering?" Asbel asked, blinking at the cheering crowd. Then he remembered what his mother had told Lastelle once.

"_But how come, Mother?" Lastelle had asked her mother, who was beside Asbel with his arms folded over his chest._

"_It's just how it is. The marriage age is 18, for all Kingdoms." Their mother had answered._

"_See? I told you! I don't know why you're asking, _noone _would want to get married to _you._" Asbel had said._

"_That's not true! Everybody says that _you're_ the bad one!" Lastelle argued._

It _was_ Nausicaä's eighteenth birthday, after all. The people couldn't possibly think that, or could they? Asbel looked at Nausicaä. She had her face toward the floor, not in sadness and grief, but rather in truth of why the crowds were cheering. Once he saw her slightly pink face, he knew that he was right.

The people of the Valley of the Wind thought that Asbel was going to ask Nausicaä to marry him! His face reddened a bit.

"Ummm...Nausicaä...I _really_ need to tell you something, but it's not that." Asbel said. He felt kinda awkward now, now that everyone was going to expect him to get down on one knee and "pop the question".

"Alright. I'll be back, everyone!" Nausicaä said, waving at the still cheering-people as Asbel led her into the castle, to her room. When they got there, Asbel closed the door because he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Nausicaä, there's an evil approaching. It's going to try to destroy the Forces of Nature, but the Power of the Wind is sealed inside your body. You're going to have to stop it, but, I'll be at your side to help you do it." Asbel said. Without warning, Nausicaä started to cry.

"No...then it wasn't a dream! I can't believe it! I thought that the land was finally at peace. I can't believe I have such a destructive power...I could kill so much with it." Nausicaä said, grabbing her mask and ran out of the room, slightly shoving Asbel as she went.

"Princess! What did you say?" One of the crowd asked Nausicaä, but as they saw her, teary-eyed and already on her glider, they could only guess.

"Either it was a no, she's really incredibly happy, or Prince Asbel didn't ask her the question we all thought he was going to ask." Said one of the villagers as Nausicaä zoomed towards the Toxic Forest. When the crowd saw the Prince they were all in buzzing conversation about, they all stopped.

"Prince Asbel! What happened? Why has the Princess gone off to the Toxic Forest?" A villager asked.

"She went to the Toxic Forest?" Asbel asked, as Mito came out of the crowds.

"Prince Asbel! What's going on? Why has the Princess gone to the Toxic Forest? Why was she crying like that?" Mito asked. Asbel wasn't paying attention. Why would Nausicaä go to the Toxic Forest? Then it hit him! What she had said earlier!

"_A baby Ohmu...in the Toxic Forest...I tried to save it, but it was too late..."_

"And she knew her power was destructive! She must've accidently killed the baby Ohmu, and, if I know her, is now probably going to say how sorry she is." Asbel said, out loud. He didn't mean it sarcastically, after all, it was just a thought, but it kinda came out that way.

"Prince Asbel! What are you talking about?" Mito asked. He was standing there the whole time while Asbel had that dazed-out, serious look on his face. The next thing Mito knew, was that the other Royalty was in his Pejitei gun-ship he had come in, going after Nausicaä to the Toxic Forest. He had thoughtfully kept his mask in his gun-ship just in case.

"What in the world is going on with the both of them?" Mito asked. "Kids these days..."He said, sighing and shaking his head. The villagers had heard Asbel, and Mito. Well, they weren't eavesdropping, well, not by _accident,_ anyways.

"No, I don't that's it, Mito. I think it's that Asbel is worried about _our _dear Princess."

-

While Asbel was thinking, Nausicaä had landed at the site the Ohmu had died, no, murdered actually. But she hadn't meant it! It wasn't murder if she didn't mean it, right?

"Oh, Ohmu! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't know that would happen!" Nausicaä said, dropping on her knees and crying, remembering...

"_A baby Ohmu!" Nausicaä_ _had exclaimed, running up to the Ohmu. It was bleeding badly, and Nausicaä_ _had managed to calm the Ohmu down, not allowing it to move. She wanted to stop the bleeding, she didn't want the Ohmu to die._

_But it was too late. The Ohmu obviously knew that. Then, Nausicaä's heart began pounding like crazy._ _Once again, she was going to let someone die. _

"_I'm so, so, sorry...how can you forgive?" Nausicaä_ _had said, feeling useless and helpless. Her heart began pounding faster now. "What's going on? My heart...it feels like it could burst._" _She said, clasping her hands to her heart. Next thing she knew, the wind had picked up speed rapidly, matching the beating of her heart._

"_The wind!_ _It picked up!" Nausicaä__ exclaimed. Usually it took a while for the wind to pick up at a rapid speed such as this, and she had no idea what was going on. Along with the pounding of her heart, her head began to ache. "I've never...I've never felt like this before. WHAT IS GOING ON?" She had yelled, feeling the wind swirl around her like a hurricane, and she was in the eye. It hadn't mattered, she had fainted at this point._

_When Nausicaä woke up, she saw the baby Ohmu, eyes faded out, crashed into a fallen tree which had squashed some insects. The wind had also dropped it's previous speed rate._((A/N: Or whatever it's called...I'm not to sure))

"_No! Ohmu! What happened? Did I...did I do this? No! I couldn't have murdered an ohmu?" Nausicaä said, leaning against the dead baby ohmu, which was about two times her length, but still a baby. "I'm so, so, sorry. How could I do something like this? Please, if you hear me, dear Lord, please, why is this happening to me? I don't want to kill anymore, I don't want anyone else to be dead."_

Yes, Nausicaä had remembered it perfectly. "How could I do such a thing! I'm as bad as the Toulmakians!" She said. As soon as she had said that, however, she heard a very loud buzzing noise. She dismissed it for an insect, and kept on crying.

However, the buzzing got louder and louder, and yet, louder still. Nausicaä looked up curiously, she couldn't stop herself, but she screamed. She screamed one of those screams that only means one thing: Terror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love cliff-hangers. I end almost every single chapter in a cliff-hanger! I'm sorry, but it feels wrong to me to NOT leave the reader in suspense and anticipation! Please review, everyone! It'd make me feel happy! If you're reading this and haven't reviwed, 'tis 'kay. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the other short chapter.

Anyways...I can't wait 'till you see what madeNausicaä scream! You'll be SO surprised! Alright, enough out of me. See ya next time! ;)


	4. Into the Darkness

Whoo! Another chapter. I'm sorry if some words are bunched together, they aren't like that when I originally write them out! I promise! I changed the genre. I hope it's the right thing to do! Also, I have a question. When I visit my story, does it count as a hit? If it does, then, wow, that's sad. -- The story is a bunch of strawberry fluff and some bloody parts...but nothing that's bad. There's no cussing or anything.

I bet you're all scrolling down to the story and not reading this, right? 'Cause I'm keepin' ya in suspense? Yeah, I thought so. And you're not even reading this because you probably want to see WHAT the thing that made Nausicaä scream is. Well, I'm not tellin'. So, go and scroll down and read. kagome94, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Either way, I appreciate you writing, and I'm very touched that you thought my story was that good to put on your favorites! -throws kagome94's favorite character of Nausicaä: Of the Valley of the Wind at her-

Disclaimer: You know what this is about. It breaks my heart to say it, but I do not own Nausicaä: Of the Valley of the Wind.

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 4:Into the Dark

As much as you would like to know what is happening to Nausicaä, Asbel was currently soaring overhead the Toxic Forest, wondering where she could possibly be. He was looking for something, any sign at all. He wouldn't go to the Valley without Nausicaä. He skimmed over the Toxic Forest again and again, not the whole thing, mind you, just part of it. Yet, nothing! He thought he would see her glider, or something, anything!

But nothing. After an hour, Asbel had really given up hope. It was beginning to get late, and he was really hungry, as he hadn't had any breakfast.

"Nausicaä! Where are you?" Asbel asked, looking out the window just one more time, and sighed. "Please, just stay safe." He said, let his head lean back on the seat, and started towards the Valley. He knew he should've explored the forest first, but he was _really, really hungry. _"I'll look for you after I eat, I promise."

-

Nausicaä immediately clamped her hands over her mouth and gasped, sorry she had screamed. It was a big, incredibly, incredibly HUGE insect. Almost 10 times bigger than herself, as a fact. It was a big, dragonfly/bee. It had large wings, not to mention a stinger the size of the Princess herself.

"I've never seen an insect like this before." She said. Nausicaä looked at the insect. It looked so mad, it's eyes were red with rage. It looked mad beyond comprehension, but yet it was calm in her face. It had scared Nausicaä out of her mind, yes it was what she expected, but she had expected an Ohmu, not this big dragonfly-bee.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." Nausicaä said, getting out her insect charm-Wait! She didn't have it! Nausicaä looked down. _'What? But it's always in my coat! It had to have fell out!'_

"It's no use, Princess. I have your foolish insect charm." Said a man, atop of the big insect, her insect charm in his hands. She thought she had seen him before. But she couldn't exactly extract the memory, but she had a distinct dེjུ vous((A/N: How in the HECK do you spell that word?)) feeling.

"Can't you see you're hurting it?" Nausicaä asked angrily, as she looked up at the masked man. She couldn't see anything, but black hair and white bangs, and of course, his clothing.

"My Koko, hurt by me? Hmph. You foolish little girl! I can't believe I was worried about someone like _you _stopping _me _from destroying the world. My dear Koko just wants to kill you, that's all. Because of what you did to her!" The man said, glaring at Nausicaä. Nausicaä, of course, couldn't see the glare, but she felt something almost pierce her soul.

'_This must be the evil Asbel was talking about! No wonder I screamed! I feel like I know him...but from where?'_ Nausicaä didn't have much time to think, however, as the man pointed at her.

"Now, Koko, attack and return to me, dear daughter!" He shouted. The insect, who the man had called 'Koko', charged at Nausicaä. As the stinger came towards her, she jumped up, trying to avoid it. However, Koko's stinger got her leg and it slammed her against the ground.

When Nausicaä had tried to get up and run towards her glider, which was not far from her current place, pain shot up through her leg. "I...can't move my leg..." She said, as her right leg, which had gotten 'injected' by the stinger, was all numb, and felt paralyzed.

"Of course you can't move it, dumb girl. Koko's stinger can paralyze at contact." The man said, grinning.

"Why? Why does...Koko..hate me so much?" Nausicaä said, grabbing her paralyzed leg and trying to sit up, but she had tried to vain.

"You truly don't remember, do you? Hmmm. Maybe you're not the blue-clad savior I heard about. Or, maybe you are, and you're just too ignorant to find out." The man said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. As much as Nausicaä would like to destroy the man who couldn't say a sentence about her without calling her either 'stupid', 'foolish', 'ignorant', or some other insult, she couldn't, because Koko would kill her, and Nausicaä knew that.

"When he came, 1,000 years ago, to save the world, he did. But there were two people who had tried in vain to kill him before the world was saved: Finn and his daughter, Koko. Of course, he had sealed away them both in a giant mountain. It was said that when he came again, Finn's daughter, Koko, would turn into a powerful monstrous insect and break the seal surrounding them. Then they would try to kill him when he returned, and without him, the world would be theirs." The man said. According to the story, his name must be Finn.

Nausicaä stayed quiet. How come Obaba had never told her this? Maybe Obaba hadn't known this, either. Whatever the case, Nausicaä wished more than ever that Asbel was with her. Either that, or that she could stop him with her 'wind' powers Asbel said she had. Wait, that was it!

'_What did I feel to create that hurricane?_' Nausicaä thought to herself. She felt despair, and anger at herself for being useless. Nausicaä knew she couldn't make herself feel that way, but she felt despair. In fact, she felt more terrified that she was going to die than desperation.

"Goodbye, Princess. I doubt we will meet again. By the way, the paralysis should come over your whole body in a few minutes. Then you will be helpless, and no one will save you. The paralysis shouldn't wear off, but just in case," Finn pointed at Nausicaä's glider, and Koko struck it with her stinger, and it fell apart, "now, if the paralysis wears off, you will be stuck in the Toxic Forest forever, that is...if the insects don't eat you first. Ta-ta." Finn smiled evilly, and soared up into the air.

Nausicaä was left with only one thing to do now: Hope with all her might Asbel would come. _'Please, help me, Asbel...please. Please, please, please find me.'_ As her vision blacked out, she closed her eyes before she couldn't do anymore. Her whole body was numb, and she couldn't move. She tried, she tried to do anything, even open her eyes again, but, nothing.

-

At that moment, Asbel had wondered why this giant insect like he had never seen before came out of the Toxic Forest and a man was riding atop it.

"Well, that's not really something you see everyday." Asbel said to himself. He had taken a double-not, triple-take of the Forest, he just felt like something bad was going to happen to Nausicaä while he was eating. It had happened before with Lastelle, except they were _much_ younger than then now, so Asbel was feeling that dེjུ vous feeling. He just didn't feel safe, and it looked like he was right.

'_...help me, Asbel...please, please find me.'_ He suddenly jerked, surprised. It sounded like Nausicaä's voice, but it couldn't possibly be! Why would he here her voice inside his head? But she called for him, and he had to go. He went to where he had insect come out of. First, he saw the glider destroyed.

"Don't give up hope, yet. She _has_ to be alive." Asbel said to himself. He didn't see Nausicaä, well, not yet. But the rusty-haired girl slowly came into view. "Nausicaä!" Asbel yelled. He doubted he could hear her. I mean, after all, he was still in the gun-ship and Nausicaä was, well, she looked unconscious. He couldn't tell yet.

Nausicaä heard the very slight humming of the gun-ship. She could tell is was Asbel's gun-ship. It had to be. It could've been the Valley of the Wind's gun-ship, but, the wind told her that it was a bit bigger than the Valley's gun-ships, so it had to be him. She wanted to make sure, open her eyes, or something, but nothing would allow her to.

Asbel landed his ship, very careful not to land it anywhere near where the insects would get disturbed. He already had a worst-case scenario on that, but Nausicaä had saved him. Speaking of the Princess, Asbel looked over at her. He saw her closed eyes, and from where he was standing, he couldn't see her breathing.

"Nausicaä! I won't let you die!" Were the first words that came out of his mouth as he ran over to her.

'_I'm not dead! How can I tell you? I'm still alive, Asbel!'_ Nausicaä thought. It didn't matter, if he truly cared, he would check her pulse, and of course she was alive. A fragment of that sentence stained her mind, for some reason.

_If he truly cared..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Another chapter, finished! Oh, and, she thought 'It didn't matter...' etc. It's kinda like their thoughts, but, like, indirectly, y'know? Well, if you don't, oh well. No cliffies this time! Sorry for people who love suspense! Next chapter's cliffhanger is going to be a shocker, I promise! I never break a promise!


	5. Connecting

Darn! I meant 'Double-take, no, triple-take'. GAH! I'm sooooo sorry! I hope you all know what I meant! I also meant 'hear' instead of 'here'. So sorry! I'll try not to make mistakes! And, thank you, Spirited Celebration, for adding my story to your alert list! Thank you all SO MUCH! One more thing: When I submitted last chapter, deja vous came out REALLY strangely. Thanks SO much, Fairy Dust Angel! Could you please do that for me? I'd really, really, appreciate it. I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible! As I have said before, this is my first fiction. Don't worry, I forgive you. Thank you for putting my story on your favorite/alert list. I'd appreciate your help!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, OR that saying by Bill Wilson. I do own Finn and Koko, though.

Also, since I already mentioned it in the first chapter, I'm just going to keep the Wind Goddess thing, ok? Since the only thing that the people said in the MOVIE which you could tell what they believed in was 'Thank God' or 'God, if you hear me...' Or somethin'. I _really_ have not read the manga, and if you have read all of it, I bet you'll know all fo this goes off everything, basically. But, it was never really mentioned in the movie, soooooo...

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 5: Connecting

As Nausicaä had expected, Asbel first checked if she was breathing, which she was, so that made Asbel sigh a sigh of relief. Then, his eyes caught sight of the wound the stinger made in her leg.

"It had to be that insect. Don't worry, Nausicaä, I'll take you to the Valley and they'll fix you up." Asbel said, picking her up. Nausicaä tried to say something, but all she could do was just think about what she would say when the paralysis got removed, or wore off. Whichever came first.

'_Why would I think that around him? He has to care about me, because I care about him. No...it doesn't always work like that, does it? Am I being a little selfish?'_ Nausicaä thought to herself. She wasn't spoiled, no, her parents never spoiled her or anything, so that thought came to as a surprise. _'He doesn't have to, but it would nice.'_ That made her smile, on the outside. So Asbel saw it.

"Nausicaä? You awake?" Asbel asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. Why was she smiling? Did she want to be carried or something? Whatever it was, Asbel didn't know she was paralyzed so he thought that Nausicaä was awake.

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons for wanting to 'pretend' you're unconscious. So, I'll just follow along." Asbel said. Girls sure acted strange. He suspected it was a girl thing. He carried her to his gun-ship, and set her in his lap. It wasn't the most safest thing, but Nausicaä could accidentally bang her head against the controls.

'_Why am I thinking like this all of the sudden? I really never have before. I'll have to ask Obaba when I recover.'_ Nausicaä thought, her smile disappearing. Asbel would get the remaining pieces of the glider later. Nausicaä came first. To Asbel, she always came first.

-

"It seems that the Princess's body is in paralyzation. Prince? How did the Princess get like this?" The doctor said. There was a doctor in the Valley, of course. After Nausicaä was being unresponsive, they had all decided that she really couldn't move. Not all of the villagers could fit in the room, of course, but Mito, Teto, and certainly Asbel and the doctor could surround the bed the Princess was currently occupying.

"I-I don't know. I found her lying on the ground like that, with her leg wounded." Asbel said.

"If it was under any normal circumstance, the Princess would be up already. But the paralysis is staying because the seal containing the power of the wind is breaking." Obaba said, coming in the room.

"How do you know this?" Asbel asked. If an old, blind lady like Obaba could tell, then he should be able to tell. Or maybe Obaba was just teasing. Asbel could never really tell, with all the different things people told him about her.

"If you all ask me, I think it's an old tale. But, then again, I always though things Obaba has said were old wives' tales..."Mito said.

"I cannot tell you now, but after the Princess is awake, I shall tell you." Obaba said. Nausicaä needed to know more than Asbel did. Asbel could tell there was no way Obaba would tell him without Nausicaä. Of course, Nausicaä could hear everything, Obaba just had her own reasons. So Asbel had to wait.

-

It was late at night, and of course, Asbel was asleep. Well, he wasn't very comfortable. After all, he wanted to be the one who would first know when Nausicaä woke up. The doctor said five days, at the least. Obaba disagreed and said the seal and the paralysis would disappear tomorrow. Asbel said he'd stay in the room Nausicaä was in just in case. After uselessly arguing with the Prince, they let him stay in the room.

So, now, here he was, sitting against the wall now asleep. His knees were drawn to his chest, and his arms lazily hung over them, and Asbel had his head leaning against the wall. He wasn't the most lightest sleeper in the world, but a lot of things could wake him up-like a lamp shattering or something, for instance.

"Hey, Prince." He heard someone say, and felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Wha? Who?" Asbel was still too tired to manage a full sentence. He heard the person giggle.

"Nausicaä?" Asbel asked.

"Yeah! I'm finally awake, but it looks like _you_ need to be, too! You're so funny, Prince!" Nausicaä said, laughing.

"Prince?" Asbel asked, yawning. Nausicaä had never called him just 'Prince' before. That was...strange.

"That's what you are aren't you? Unless I'm mistaking you for a King!" Nausicaä said.

"Nausicaä? Are you alright?" Asbel asked. He had already pinched his arm to make sure he was awake. Nausicaä was acting very strange.

"Of course I'm alright! I just want to tell you something _very _important." Nausicaä said.

"You have my undivided attention." Asbel stated.

"Don't I always have your undivided attention?" Nausicaä asked, tilting her head. It was so dark, that Asbel really couldn't even see, but that was ok.

"Of course you do, you always do, Nausicaä!" Asbel quickly said.

"That's good! Are you listening now?" Nausicaä asked. Asbel nodded. "Alrighty then!" She said, leaning in close as if she was going to whisper something in his ear, then he heard something unsheathe, and quickly grabbed her arm.

"You're not Nausicaä, are you?" Asbel asked in a loud voice. He had woken up completely now. He felt a very, very light weight on one of his shoulders, then a very furry thing brush his neck and the very light weight rest on his other shoulder. It had to be Teto. Teto hissed at Nausicaä.

Teto never hissed at Nausicaä before. Now Asbel knew that this imitator couldn't be Nausicaä. Since he had the hand that was unsheathing the blade((He had assumed it was a blade)), he grabbed the imitator's other hand, got up and drove it back to the other wall. The room started to get lighter, and the sun started to come up, and he could see the imitator's face.

"N-Nausicaä?" Asbel asked in disbelief. It looked exactly like her. He saw now that she was about to unsheathe a knife.

"Has it been two hours already?" The imitator asked, getting out of Asbel's grip and running away. Asbel looked around. There had been the real Nausicaä, in her bed the whole time. He sighed of relief, and went over to her, and gripped her hand which had been by her side.

"Why would someone imitate you to kill me?" Asbel asked, squeezing Nausicaä's hand. The thought worried him. Why would someone want to get rid of him?

-

After the imitator had gotten outside of the castle, she had run as fast she could to outside the valley. "No, it's been two hours! Darnnit!" The imitator said, turning into an insect again and, when she had turn into one, flown away.

"Did you kill him, Koko?" Finn asked when Koko had flown to him. Koko shook her head sadly.

'_I am sorry, Father. My two-hour time-limit was running short, and he knew I wasn't the Princess. You know I can only stay in a form for two hours before I automatically change back.'_ Koko hummed, since she could not actually talk. IT was obvious that she had some kind of shape-shifting power.

"It is ok, my daughter. Next time, though, we will. Then we kill that girl." Finn said, and Koko nodded her insect-head as they both took off to plan.

-

The sun was beginning to rise, and Asbel had not yet let go of Nausicaä's hand yet. He thought had once heard that when people were sick, holding their hands would make them feel better. He guessed he had heard right, for he saw her eyes slowly open.

"Nausicaä! Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Asbel asked, full of concern. Nausicaä blinked slowly. How come Asbel was always right beside her? What she had thought earlier...maybe it was true? She smiled again.

"Can I tell you something?" Nausicaä asked. It was just..strange for her to think like that., and she just needed to get it all out. Asbel nodded.

"Sure."

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." Nausicaä said, letting go of his hand. Asbel smiled. He didn't exactly know what that meant, but he got the gist of it. Just as he was about to reply, Obaba came in.

"Ah, Princess! You are awake. Good." Obaba said. "I want to tell you both–more importantly, you, Nausicaä, something." She continued, walking to the other side of Nausicaä's bed. Nausicaä struggled to sit herself up, and Asbel helped her sit herself up.

"What are those?" Nausicaä asked. Obaba had taken out a little black box, like a jewelry box.

"Before your father, King Jihl, had died, he gave me this box, and told me never to open it, and to give it to you on our 18th birthday." Obaba said, handing Nausicaä the box. Nausicaä opened the box, and gasped.

"I-It's...It's so beautiful!" She said, taking her hand away from Asbel's to grab the box more tightly. "Father...Father wanted to give me this?" Nausicaä asked.

"I think King Jihl knew. He knew that you would be the heir to the Wind Goddess." Obaba said, then explained. "As you know, the royal bloodline is supposed to be the descendant of the Wind Goddess herself. It is said that every millennium, someone is supposed to inherit the Wind Goddess' divine powers. When she left Earth, she gave a boy a small black box with a ring with it. It is said that the children of that boy were supposed to be graced with the Wind Goddess' favor. That black box had been in your family for centuries. 1,000 years ago, he was chosen especially by the Wind Goddess to be the savior of our race and was granted with the powers again. 1,000 years later, he returns entrusted with the fate of the world yet again-Only with the Wind Goddess' wind powers with her, now." Obaba said. "That ring is supposed to help you control your divinely powers."

Nausicaä nodded, putting the ring on her right hand.

"Thank you, Father. I love it," She said, and then smiled at Asbel. Asbel was about to say something, but, yet again, Obaba cut him off.

"And _you,_ Prince Asbel, also have a certain history to our lineage." Obaba said.

"Really?" Asbel asked, surprised. Adina had never told him this. Maybe she was saving it to a special moment, but that moment never came.

"Of course! I wouldn't lie." Obaba said sharply, starting another story. "Before he came to save the world, two evil people, Finn and his daughter, Koko sought to rule the world. Shortly after, the Seven Days of Fire began, and he came to save them. Of course, Finn and Koko wanted to destory the savior. At this time, Pejitei was a growing Kingdom. The Princess, who was already promised to the Prince of Toul-" Obaba was about to say 'Toulmakia', but, this time, it was Asbel who didn't let her finish.

"Toulmakia? I can't believe it!" Asbel said.

"That was 1,000 years ago. Toulmakia was much more peaceful then it is now. Let an old lady finish," Obaba said, continuing, "The Princess had loved the savior more than anything in the world," At this point, Nausicaä and Asbel exchanged smiling glances, "and when Koko and Finn had almost successfully killed him, the Princess jumped in the way, and they killed her instead. That had filled him with rage, and had sealed the two evils until he came again." Obaba said, turning to Asbel. "Therefore, the Princess had died, and Toulmakia and Pejitei were never at peace with each other. Of course, Pejitei's royal bloodline went on because the Princess was the oldest, but she also had a little brother. Now, there, you know the whole story." Obaba said.

All of a sudden, Mito came in. He had what looked like a bullet wound on his shoulder, and grasping it with his right hand.

"Princess...Princess..." Mito gasped, falling on his knees.

"Mito!" Nausicaä shouted, getting up and running over to Mito. "Mito! What happened? Why are you hurt?" She asked. Asbel getting on the other side of Mito and both Prince and Princess helped him up.

"Princess, they're...attacking..." Mito said.

"Who, Mito, who?" Nausicaä asked. Mito just shook his head. He obviously didn't know who. Nausicaä ran outside, and Asbel ran out with her.

"Nausicaä! You shouldn't be running! You just got over your paralysis!" Asbel said. Nausicaä shook her head.

"My people are in danger! I have to save them!" She said. Asbel nodded, he understood. When they got outside, Asbel's mouth dropped to the floor. Nausicaä took one look at his horrified face, and she could only guess who the gun-ships that were shooting the valley belonged to.

"They're not...they're not Pejitei gun ships, are they?"

-

Back at Pejitei, the people thought that Princess Lastelle had returned to them, because, here she was now, shouting orders to attack the valley, and kill her twin brother who supposedly 'left her for dead' so he could take the crown. Of course, not everyone remembered who was the older twin, so they believed 'Lastelle'. 'Lastelle' had been found right outside the palace gates, and had told them the whole story of Asbel trying to murder her after he went looking for her when the Toulmakians captured her.

'_Yes, Father. I did it. The Valley shall be in ruins tomorrow, and the Prince will be dead, and, if we're lucky, the Princess. These Pejitei people are so easy to trick. Even the person I'm imitating's mother didn't protest. No one knows that the Valley of the Wind doesn't even have enough gun-ships to attack!'_ Koko telepathically sent to Finn, while telling the people, who were gathered in front of the castle, her very cleverly made-up story.

"First, brother saved me. He told me then that I had to die so that he could become King of Pejitei when we got older. I was surprised, because I thought my brother loved me as much as I loved him. But, then, he stabbed me and I was out of commission for a while. When I came to, I realized that I was in the Valley. My brother was talking to the Princess of the Valley, about how, in two years they would try to destroy the Queen and King if they were still alive, and my brother gave the Princess something in exchange for her Valley gun-ships to attack them, two years from now. So, now, we need to take a stand and attack the Valley and take down the Princess and my brother!" Koko shouted.

-

"Good, it's all going according to plan. All according to plan." Finn said, smirking as he looked up into the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is up! Also, Koko hasn't been around the world for 1,000 years, so, yeah, she doesn't know really anyone's names or anything. That's why she talks so strange when she shifts into someone else. Please review! I know this chapter was long, but I like long.


	6. A Flight to Your Heart

This is going a lot faster than I thought it would. Maybe it's

A. I'm gathering a lot of confidence((thank you so much, reviewers!))

B. I know exactly what's going to happen in every chapter((Ladies and Gentlemen, that is what nighttime is for me))

C. I'm not working on any other fictions

D. I'm a semi-fast typer.

Anyways, this is the sixth chapter. Alright, I lied. It wasn't _that _much of a shocker. Gah! I can't shock people! -- This chapter is going to be mostly action, I _promise_.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything besides Koko and Finn. I also own the plot. I got a lot of influence, though. Also, the chapter title was influenced by 'More Starlight to Your Heart'.

Thank you, hanjuulover! Thank you so much! -hugs hanjuulover- I'm glad you think so! I just want everyone to know, even if you review or not, I appreciate you all reading this story, whether you like it or not, I'm glad you're reading. And, what would the people of Pejitei be called? I think they mentioned it in the move, but it's 8:45 and I'm too lazy to watch it again. Ah! Thank you SO much, kagome904-dono! -bows down- I am honored, totally, totally, HONORED to be worthy of someone's favorite list. Thanks, Fairy Dust Angel. I hope I can get more action! Should I change the genre? Hmmm...Thanks, KagomeGirl92! I know! Finally romance! I'm glad I reached 200 hits, and I've got a lot of reviews, too! All thanks to you guys!

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 6: A Flight to Your Heart

"Wha-What are they doing?" Asbel asked in disbelief. No, it couldn't be! Not his country, attacking Nausicaä's country.

"I've got to stop them!" Nausicaä shouted, running back inside the castle, then stopping. Her glider, had gotten crushed. She couldn't let her Valley get destroyed! Not like this! "Asbel! I'm going to take them down!" She said. Nausicaä thought that Asbel ought to know.

"No! I'm going to see if I can stop them! I don't know why they're attacking the Valley, though!" Asbel said to Nausicaä, but once the gun ships spotted both Royalties, all of the began shooting at them, instead, almost hitting the castle. Asbel gave Nausicaä a desperate look, as if saying to stop them.

"Alright, here goes." Nausicaä closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and her ring, which was a clear opal casting reflections of the rainbow in it, began glowing a soft white color. The wind began picking up speed again. Nausicaä got another headache, but another minor one. "EVERYONE! IN THE CASTLE!" Nausicaä shouted at the people who were not inside their homes and frantically running away. With the thought of it, a very strong wind began rustling the grass and dirt on the ground.

Asbel was running around trying to get people inside the castle. Once the wind began getting very, very serious, he ran inside, afraid to be picked up by the wind. He could see Nausicaä was concentrating, and the ships were distracted. He placed a hand on her shoulder before he ran inside.

Using the wind to float her up on the biggest ships, she got angry. Very, very angry. She saw a two-year-old little girl, the one that Lord Yupa had named two years, lying on the floor of the Valley, numerous amounts of shots in her legs, arms, right shoulder, and stomach. Taking one look at that little girl, lying dead, made Nausicaä mad. Beyond mad.

'_How could they? Attack an innocent little girl, and strip the life of her! I don't care if these are Asbel's people, they will PAY!'_ Nausicaä thought with all her might, a fast-moving wind surrounding her fist as she smashed the gun ship she was currently on's window. Her hand got cut, especially since it was bare, her gloves were still in that room, but she didn't care. In fact, rage controlled her right now. Nausicaä fought desperately against it, and lost.

One went down...

Three went down...

Four went down...

Making it a total of eight people she killed, on this ship. When she had finished with this ship, she jumped out of it, the way she came, out of the pilot's window, and pushed it back, making it crash into another ship. Two more ships, it hadn't been a fleet, not yet. 'Lastelle' was still convincing people to destroy the Valley, no one really had any motivation to do anything besides those who had were blood-thirsty; It wasn't the nature of Asbel's people, mind you, some people are just like that.

Soon, the gun-ships landed on the ground. People began running out, with guns and rifles and things of their technology. Nausicaä landed with one of the gun ships, and charged forward at a man who had a sword in his hand and had almost spliced her shoulder clean. She grabbed the sword, the sword just making her hand bleed more, but, she didn't feel it. Rage had almost consumed her whole now, she began attacking and attacking, grabbing whatever weapons and using her wind powers until she had killed a total of 20. Suddenly, all the troops stopped shooting, and backed away.

Nausicaä got pulled back by someone, and thrashed wildly.

"LET GO OF ME!" The Princess screamed, trying to kill the person that had grabbed a hold of her.

"Nausicaä. Calm down, listen to me. They're going away. They're not going to attack us anymore." Said a very calm, soothing voice. She took one look at the Pejitans staring at her with horror, the blood on her hands, the two ships crashed in a far-off windmill, and fainted. "Why are you attacking us?" Asbel demanded, Nausicaä still in his arms.

"You...you tried to kill your twin sister!" Shouted one of the officers, raising his gun again. One of the villagers came up to him, and he handed Nausicaä over. Asbel knew she needed more medical attention than he did.

"A-Are you ok, Prince Asbel?" Asked the villager who had taken Nausicaä. Asbel nodded. Nausicaä had gotten a hold of a sword, and had managed to slash him on his arm, creating a gash and had stabbed him in the shoulder. When she had sued her wind powers, she wanted to knock him off of her, but Asbel had held tightly and the sharp winds cut him across the face. It sounds like it took about 10 minutes, but, in reality, it only took a minute to calm down Nausicaä.

"I did NOT try to kill Lastelle! Who told you that?" Asbel asked. _Why_ on Earth would he want to kill his sister? It doesn't matter now, she was already dead, but Asbel never hated his sister.

"Princess Lastelle did. They said that you and the Princess of the Valley tried to kill her so you could take the crown!" Another officer said.

"Lastelle? That's impossible! She's dead! And, I'm older than her! I would be King of Pejitei even if Lastelle were alive!" Asbel said. The officers lowered their guns.

"But, Prince Asbel, Princess Lastelle came back! And..and, she told us how you and Princess Nausicaä were going to kill the King and Queen!" A soldier said.

"Don't you realize how insane you sound? Why would I try to kill my family to be King? That's _murder!_" Asbel shouted at them. The soldiers hesitated. Who would they believe? Asbel, or Lastelle? The answer came quick, because another small, one-person Pejitei gun ship came, and when it landed someone came out and ran in front of the soldiers.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot at the Prince! We found out someone has been imitating Princess Lastelle!" The person said.

"Imitating? Someone imitated Lastelle?" Asbel asked. Could it be the same person that imitated Nausicaä? He was now sure of something. Someone wanted him dead. The questions were: Who, and more importantly, why?

"Yes, she turned into a giant bug! But the insect flew away." Informed the person.

"Prince Asbel, please tell the people of the Valley that we are so sorry. Even if it is not your consent, we will pay for the damages." Said a soldier.

"But you can't pay for the people you killed here. Like that little girl..." Asbel said. The soldiers nodded gravely, and returned to their ships and flew away. None of them had really felt the toll of death. Asbel had. When his _twin_ sister got killed. It was different from a brother and sister for instance, five years apart. Of course they're close, but it's a difference between five _years _and five _minutes._ A very big difference.

"That's probably why Nausicaä got out of control. Death. I guess it can get anyone mad." Asbel said, and thought for a moment. When he learned of Lastelle's death, he hadn't recoiled at Nausicaä. He was probably calmer than most people. More laid-back, probably. On that thought, the Prince turned on his heel as people came rushing toward the village, scrambling for those left behind, and those who would never came back.

-

"I'm sorry, Asbel. I didn't mean to hurt you and your people." Nausicaä said. It was four hours later, Nausicaä was in the bed again, her shoulder wrapped and her hands were bandaged and her gloves were back.

"It's ok, Nausicaä. I know you didn't mean to." Asbel said, smiling.

"Why can't I control myself, Asbel? I always end up hurting people when I see someone dead. I want to stop it all. I'm so afraid of myself." Nausicaä said, sitting up and taking in a gasp of pain. Tears were in her eyes, but because she didn't want to be burdened with this destructive power. Asbel sat down on the edge of her bed, his back towards her, but his head was turned, looking at her.

"Nausicaä, it's not your fault you were chosen to be granted with the Wind Goddess' powers. I don't think she would've given them to you if you couldn't handle them." Asbel said. Without warning, Nausicaä leaned forward and hugged him.

"You mean that, Asbel?" She asked, lifting up her slightly tear-stained face. Asbel smiled softly and nodded, getting up.

"Nausicaä, you need to rest. I'll handle the Valley for you, ok? I'll tell when something is going on, I promise. Just, rest." Asbel said, Nausicaä laying down and Asbel pulling the covers up for her.

"Promise that you'll tell me?" Nausicaä said. Asbel nodded.

"I'd never break a promise." He said and walked towards the door, and realized that it was closed. _'Well, when I came into this room I didn't close the door.'_ He said, as he reached for the handle. But, then he heard someone whispering something to someone else. He pressed his head to the door, trying to listen.

"Asbel? Are you ok?" Nausicaä asked. She hadn't gone to sleep yet, and was wondering just what the heck he was doing.

"Shhhh!" The Prince said, trying to hear again.

"What happened? I can't hear anything!" Said one voice, recognizable as Mito's.

"They realized that we were listening!" Said another voice, probably Obaba's.

"Maybe not. I think I hear them whispering."Said a woman whom he did not know's voice. Asbel chuckled silently to himself. Eavesdropping, where they?

Asbel turned the handle and heard Mito and the woman say "OW!". Obaba must've been standing away from the door.

"Why were you three eavesdropping?" Asbel asked, and looked at the three people. Yes, Obaba had stayed away from the door. The woman-no way! It couldn't be! Kushana? Why was a _Toulmakian_ here?

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want to talk to the Princess." Kushana said, seeing the look of anger on Asbel's face. He still held a grudge against the Toulmakians for kidnapping, and, technically, killing his little sister. Kushana obviously knew that.

"Well, Nausicaä isn't available right now. If she doesn't get any rest, sooner or later, she'll die of exhaustion. So, you're just going to have to wait." Asbel said, closing the door behind him.

"I saw that she was awake. Let me in." Kushana ordered. Mito saw that Asbel would just _love_ to clock Kushana across the head, and Obaba saw that, too.

"Why don't we go outside the Valley and talk like civilized people?" Mito suggested, pushing the two outside. Obaba looked at Nausicaä's room, then back at Mito and the two grudge-holding Their Highnesses. Sighing, she followed Mito.

"I think it would be hard for Prince Asbel to even talk to me." Kushana said, once the four were outside.

"I bet if your twin got killed by us Pejitei I bet you wouldn't be so dandy around us, either." Asbel said.

"Hmmm... Well, we couldn't let the Giant Warrior stay in Pejitei." Kushana said.

"So you had to kidnap my sister and make yourselves more powerful to rule the world, then?" Asbel asked.

"Alright, alright, you two. Calm down." Mito said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, why was it that you came into the Valley, Kushana?"Mito asked, trying to change the subject so that the two wouldn't kill each other.

"It seems that the evil from 1,000 years ago has returned. So, we were going to ask Princess Nausicaä is she would help us defeat them." Kushana said smoothly, and then added, "But I wasn't expecting _you_ to be here, Prince Asbel."

"What's wrong with me being in the Valley?" Asbel asked.

"Pejitei gets in the way of everything." Kushana said, crossing her arms and smirking. Like Asbel could do anything about whatever she said about his country.

"At least we aren't bloodthirsty!" Asbel said. Mito sighed.

"You two can't even exchange a sentence without an insult or two. Why can't you both stop acting like _children?_" Mito asked.

"I'm not being the child, Prince Asbel is." Kushana said. Asbel couldn't think of anything to counter for that.

"Well, now that you aren't arguing, onto the matter itself," Mito said, taking advantage of the momentary peace, "How do you propose we destroy this evil?"

"Torch it, of course. Fire can destroy anything." Kushana said.

"What if the fire spreads to the Toxic Forest and the insects come out, rampaging?" Asbel asked. He _did_ have a point.

"Well then, why don't we hear your bright idea?" Kushana asked.

"Nausicaä and I are supposed to destroy this evil together. That's why someone imitated Nausicaä-"

"Someone imitated Princess Nausicaä?" Mito asked. Asbel nodded.

"Yes, and that imitator tried to kill me, and then someone imitated Lastelle and tried to attack the Valley. It all makes sense. I just want to know who the imitator is." Asbel said.

"History repeats itself." Obaba said. "He is right. Princess Nausicaä is supposed to seal away the evil for good, like she did 1,000 years ago."

"How do you know all this?" Kushana asked.

"It is on the tapestry. It is also the history of Princess Nausicaä and Prince Asbel's royal bloodlines." Obaba said.

"Hmph. Well, we're afraid that the imitator will imitate me or someone of importance in Toulmekia and order our armies to attack. We don't want our power to dwindle." Kushana said.

"You already have enough power. You Toulmakians would take every chance to overpower every other Kingdom." Asbel said.

"The idiots back home decide that. Not me. I'm just in charge of our army." Kushana said.

"Why don't you take a walk around our Kingdom until the Princess wakes up?" Mito suggested, slightly pushing Kushana along.

"Princess Nausicaä isn't asleep." Obaba said.

"I know. But she can't get up and solve everything in the Valley. She needs to rest." Asbel said, and sighed. He knew that Nausicaä was overworking herself. She hadn't rested almost at all since the paralysis. Obaba chuckled.

"I know." She said. Asbel looked slightly confused.

"Know what?" He asked. Asbel had no idea what Obaba was talking about.

"Is anyone around, Your Highness? I don't want to embarrass you." Obaba said. It was then that Asbel knew what Obaba knew.

"How did you find out?" Asbel asked. He was completely shocked, as he thought he had concealed his feelings well.

"It's very obvious. Even an old blind lady like me can tell." Obaba said. "You're going to have to tell her someday, before it's too late."

"What do you mean, 'too late'?" Asbel asked, blinking.

"Princess Nausicaä might die killing the evil. You might die as well." Obaba said.

"Should I go in and tell her?" Asbel asked.

"I never said you had to tell her now." Obaba said.

"You're right. She needs rest." Asbel said.

-

"Obaba, I have a question." After a couple of hours, ((Asbel _had_ to play some kind of checker game with Kushana, but it certainly wasn't the most enjoyable thing, with Mito supervising them to make sure they didn't try to kill each other)) Nausicaä had gone to sleep and woke up again.

"Of course." Obaba said. Asbel was determined to beat Kushana at least _once_ at the kind of checker-game they were playing. It wasn't exactly checkers, or chess, but kind of mix between the two.

"I've been thinking about Asbel a lot lately, and I've been wondering why." Nausicaä said. Obaba smiled.

"It'll please Your Highness to know that he loves you too." Obaba said, and exited the room.

"Wait, Obaba! What do you mean by that?" Nausicaä asked, calling after Obaba. The doctor had told her not to get out of bed just yet, so all Nausicaä could do was sink down into the covers and wonder what she meant.

-

"I lost again! Agh, you're cheating!" Asbel shouted. Not _once_ had he won in _four hours._

"I am not cheating. He is supervising us and I doubt he would allow me to cheat." Kushana said, grinning.

"Prince Asbel, Princess Nausicaä is awake." Obaba said, entering the room that the Royals were playing that checker/chess game. Kushana and Asbel both got up, and started walking toward Nausicaä's room, practically giving each other death glares as they went.

"They certainly hate each other, don't they?" Obaba asked.

"Yes, they both act like children. I swear, if we left them alone in a room together they'd kill each other." Mito said.

"Then you better go after them. It'll make the Princess upset if her love dies at the hands of Kushana." Obaba said. "Then peace will never be established, and Nausicaä won't be able to destroy the evil that everyone knows is here, because she needs Prince Asbel by her side in order to do it."

"Well then, I should go after them, shouldn't I?" Mito asked, going after them. Obaba looked at the chess/checkers board, and smiled.

'_We can only hope that Princess Nausicaä will be able to control her rage. If not, the world as we know it is in inconsiderable danger. I doubt that even Prince Asbel can help her if her rage gets too far.'_ Said a voice, resonating from what seemed like the ceiling.

"Ah, so you're finally here. I'll need your help showing Nausicaä how to control her powers. I gave her the ring, like you asked."

'_You know I cannot come back into the world of mortals. I haven't been on this planet since I gave the ring to that boy millennia ago. It would shock everyone and you know that I would have to take another form even if I did come down to Earth.' _Said the voice again.

"That would be better than nothing. I'd hate to break a bone in my body and never recover." Obaba said, grinning to herself.

'_There's a place up here in Heaven for you.'_ The voice spoke once more.

"The Princess would just get more upset. Her Highness from Toulmakia doesn't believe me anyway. It'll take convincing. You should come, you know." Obaba said.

'_I'll think about it. The mortal world had changed a lot since I last came. Maybe I'll come, maybe.'_

"I shall await your arrival." Obaba said, facing the doorway, her hands crossed behind her back.

'_Alright, I'll come down for you and the Princess.' _Said the voice. A flash of soft blue light in the room, and then, a woman of 30 appeared. She had silver hair and cerulean blue eyes, a soft blue light emanated from her. "Shall I come and see the Princess I bestowed my powers too?" The Wind Goddess said, her voice was light and airy, like the wind.

"It's this way." Obaba said, leading the Goddess to Nausicaä's room.

"You really think I can help her control her powers?" The Wind Goddess asked.

"You were one of the most modest Divine Ones...hmmm, I think so. Having you grace her presence should take any rage that is still taking time to subside." Obaba said. The Goddess smiled.

"Then I understand what I must do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...I lied. Alright, this chapter was a bunch of fluff. Hope you like it! I've also gained enough courage to do another story, so this one might take slower. Well, please review!

Au Revoir, 'till next time!


	7. A White Cross

Whoo! 7th chapter! Thank you, all you readers out there! Special thanks to reviewers: Fairy Dust Angel, hanjuulover((thank you, thank you, thank you!)), Kagome92((your stories are awesome, too. Make sure you update, n'kays?)),and Zede05((I'm waiting until my mom gets her paycheck to get the mangas. Maybe I'll rewrite this story based on the mangas)) And to you anonymous reviewers out there, thanks, too! ;) You know what I noticed? Every chapter I write is longer than the last one. Hmm...

Since I hate going down to the end of the chapter for translations, here:

_Anila:_ Child of the Wind ((literally it's 'Children of the Wind' but I think it's fine this way.))

-dono: Utmost respect for that person.

Disclaimer: No, I don't anything besides Koko, Finn, the Plot, and the Wind Goddess and Nausicaä's wind powers. Also, I got the Wind Goddess' personality from the character Belldandy from Aa! Megami-sama((Oh! My Goddess!)) Belldandy...hmm...that's a nice name...

Oh, and, sorry if there's some sadness in here. I was depressed while writing this...would it be improper gramnmer to say 'is'? I doubt I'll get over depression after I write this chapter...hmm..-is lost in thought- Err, and sorry for, like, going back on their religion for the manga. Also, the title doesn't have anything to do with religions in _real life._ Just to let you know! ;) Also, I wrote some of this while listening to 'Untitled' by Simple Plan, so, yeah.

WARNING: There are two 'bad' words in this chapter. The word is the opposite of heaven. So, if you can't read anything with that bad word in it, then you're gonna have to skip around it, somehow.

One more thing: I got the idea for this chapter while in French class, and we learned how to say 'ruins', 'cathedral', and 'statue'. Darn! I did it again! Darn persuasive skills! -- Also, the way the twins talk is really, REALLY annoying. Just to let you know. ;)

Another 'just-to-let-you-know': you think you know everything about the plot? Pssshaw. You're going to know a whole lot more. There are a ton of revelations at the end of the chapter, but they end in a cliffie.-evil laughter-

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 7: A White Cross

"Asbel, please don't get mad. Kushana has waited for me to wake up just as long as you have." Nausicaä said, noticing the increasing tension between the two. Kushana didn't exactly _hate _Asbel, but she could definitely tell Asbel despised ever single bone, or mechanical part, in her body.

"I'm not mad. I have something _important_ to tell you." Asbel said, before adding, "More important than an _Toulmakian_ could say, that's for sure."

"Hmph. You never give down the chance to insult me in any way, do you?" Kushana asked, crossing her arms.

"I told you before, I'll _never_ forgive you for killing my little sister." Asbel said.

"Please don't fight, you two." Nausicaä said, smiling.

"Alright." They both said, at the same time, causing Asbel to throw a glare at Kushana, who just merely shrugged.

"Anyways, Princess Nausicaä, I wanted to see-" Kushana started, but the door opened, revealing Obaba and some tall woman standing behind her. Nausicaä's eyes widened for a moment, Asbel's jaw almost hit the floor, and Kushana stared in shock. Remembering the manners on how to act Royally, all three(well, actually, two, Kushana didn't believe her eyes) dropped to a bow. Asbel did, anyway. Nausicaä bowed her head. She _was_ sitting in bed, after all.

"Princesses Nausicaä and Kushana, and Prince Asbel. I believe you know who this woman is." Obaba said, entering the now-going-to-be-filled room and stepping aside. The Wind Goddess stepped in the room, took a scan of the three, and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. And I am most certainly honored of being in your presence, Princess Nausicaä." The Wind Goddess said. "I could tell, from your reactions, that you know that I am the Goddess of the Wind. I am giving you full permission to call me by my first name, Arieta." Arieta said.

"Alright, Arieta." Nausicaä said, and nodded. She still felt uncomfortable about calling this divinely being by her first name. Arieta laughed a little and smile.

"Please do not be afraid of the familiarity I am giving you. Do not fear, dear daughter, as you are my _Anila, _Nausicaä. Your whole ancestry is my own bloodline. My divine blood runs through your veins, more than your mother and father had, or anyone in your family, particularly. That is why your mother and father," Arieta bowed her head in pity for Nausicaä's loss, "Have died. Do not worry, they are residing beside me in Heaven. You are not an immortal yourself, my daughter, but certainly have inherited my wind powers."

They could all tell Arieta was the real deal. No human, no matter how beautiful,(though Arieta wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, well, according to a certain Pejitan Prince, anyways. ;) ) could have a radiance like Arieta possessed.

"Tell me, Arieta, am I really going to save the world again, like I have done in the past?" Nausicaä asked. Amazingly, Asbel and Kushana both weren't talking(or arguing). A goddess' presence had a sort of automatic truce attached to it, if she were to step in the same room as two bitter rivals.

"Of course, my daughter. You shall not be alone, though, as His Highness shall accompany you. It is plain to see the relationship you two maintain will hold throughout your journey to overcome them." Arieta said, smiling as Asbel and Nausicaä smiled at each other uneasily.

'_It always surprises me how humans can fall in love with each other so easily. It also awes me of how much they can do to save the world they live in.'_ Arieta thought. Somehow, Obaba caught onto this thought.

'_Then they'll both live through this? It would be a shame if Prince Asbel died to save Princess Nausicaä_._ That would probably break her heart.'_ Obaba telepathically sent to the Goddess. Somehow, Obaba and Arieta had maintained a telepathic link with each other. It was probably because Obaba was getting old anyhow and was 'close to heaven'. Whatever the reason, I'm sure there is a reason.

'_It is also unfortunate how short a human life is compared to an angel. But, alas, a goddess can do nothing. Who says I can't help them on their journey? Even though their guardian angels will protect them, I still have abilities far surpassing_ _the limits of an angel.'_ Arieta thought back.

"Arieta, why are you here? Surely you haven't come just to talk." Kushana said, breaking an awkward silence that had been cast over the room.

"Thank you for reminding me. I came to tell Their Highness((meaning Asbel and Nausicaä)) where their destination is next, and to teach Her Highness how to get a handle on her wind powers; and more importantly, her rage. After all, you could kill even your most loved one when you are blinded by rage. Hell hath no fury like women scorned." Arieta said.

Nausicaä nodded, and stood up. She immediately felt dizzy, and she had a headache again. "I don't feel good, I'm sorry," She said, as she stumbled and before she fell,((and would've hit her head on the nightstand)) Asbel caught her and helped her to stay straight.

"Are you ok, Nausicaä? Do you want to rest some more before you go out training with Arieta?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä shook her head.

"No, I can do this." Nausicaä said, smiling at Asbel who smiled uneasily back. Arieta nodded.

"Just do not overexert yourself. You are this world's last hope in matters of saving it. Ah, excuse me. I hope I am not putting too much pressure on you. Please follow me outside." Arieta said, turning around and walking outside. As soon as Arieta stepped out of the room, then tension was back on.

"Well, it looks like your plan won't work, then, Kushana?" Asbel said, trying hard not to act like a four-year-old and laugh and say 'In your face!', but, then again, I'm sure it would be out of character for him to do that even if he was four.

"It doesn't worry me that the world is in Princess Nausicaä's hands. It just worries me that _you _have to help her." Kushana said.

"Asbel, please don't get mad," Nausicaä said, trying to suppress a laugh while following the Goddess, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

After Nausicaä left, Kushana chuckled.

"I guess what Arieta said was true." Kushana said, walking out. When Asbel was going to question her on what she was talking about, Obaba started to chuckle too.

"Of course it's true." Obaba said, turning around.

"What are you two talking about?" Asbel asked before Obaba walked out of the door.

"Nothing, Prince Asbel. You'll know soon enough." She said, as she walked out of the door. Asbel sighed.

'_I have a feeling that everyone's going to know.'_ He thought. It's not that he didn't_ want_ anyone to know, he just didn't want for everyone to know just yet. But after Arieta practically broadcasted it, he really couldn't protest. She was a Goddess, after all. And he heard people who went against a Goddess' words went to Hell. That very thought scared him out of his mind.

-

As soon as Arieta had stepped outside, the people of the valley((who were still burying the dead Pejitans and trying to fix up the city and such)) immediately stopped as they felt a divine presence. They all looked toward Arieta, and bowed down.

"My _Anila's_ people certainly know how to worship me." Arieta said, smiling.

Nausicaä came running up to the goddess. "I'm here, Arieta." Nausicaä said.

"Ah, good, good. Now, shall we start our training?" Arieta asked. Nausicaä looked surprised.

"Here in the valley?" Nausicaä asked, quite surprised. People could...get _hurt_!

"Don't worry, my dear Nausicaä. No one shall get hurt. If they do I can heal them simply." Arieta said. Nausicaä looked surprised.

"You can do that? Not that I'm doubting your divinely powers." Nausicaä said. She didn't want to diss the Wind Goddess. Oh, that would be _really_ bad.

"Of course. It is ok to be surprised." Arieta said, smiling. "Now, in order to call the full power of the wind together, you must call on the North Wind, the South Wind, the West Wind, and the East Wind. You must call them by feeling a special emotion. I sense it is your anger that calls forth the wind. As you get more advanced you will be able to call all four of the Zephyrs with different emotions." Arieta said. Nausicaä nodded.

"In order to unlock my full power, I need to call on _all _four winds?" Nausicaä asked. Arieta nodded.

"After all you've done so far, that is only a fourth of your power. So far you've only called on the North Wind." Arieta said. The color from Nausicaä's face almost drained completely.

'_That hurricane...only a fourth of my power? Then my power could be more destructive! No! I could kill so much! I'm just a weapon. Just a weapon chosen by the Gods' and Goddess' to save the world...'_ Nausicaä thought. She didn't want to kill, not anymore! She had already taken enough lives in the past few years. She didn't want to take anymore.

Arieta's face saddened as she truly saw the burden that was resting on Nausicaä's shoulders. "Nausicaä, I understand that you aren't ready for this, yet?" Arieta asked. Nausicaä sighed.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Nausicaä said, and sighed. Arieta thought for a moment.

"I cannot take away your powers, and I cannot help you with how you feel. I would be stripped of my divine powers if I were to help you in this situation. Not even your love can help you. I do know someone you can talk to, that would soothe your soul greatly. I believe everyone should talk to her once in their lifetime," Arieta said, and saw Nausicaä nod her head, and she continued, "I knew this would happen. Talk to the North Wind. Seeing her will help you. I cannot say it will change your feelings, but it will make you feel better on doing the task before you. Go and get His Highness." Arieta said.

Nausicaä nodded once more, and went inside to go and get Asbel. When Nausicaä went to the room she was in previously, she saw Asbel sitting on the bed she had been in. He looked up, and immediately stood up and ran to her, although it was a short distance.

"Nausicaä, what happened? You're so pale! Did you need to rest?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä shook her head.

"Asbel, come outside with me."Nausicaä said, taking his hand and pulling him outside, and taking their masks.((Asbel had a feeling they were going to need them)) When they were both outside, Arieta turned to them.

"Good. You both are here. Now, before I tell you the location, you must decide what you shall travel with. A gun-ship isn't suitable for the distance you two will be going at." Arieta said.

"What about the glider? Will that be able to go the distance?" Nausicaä asked. Then she remembered...her glider got destroyed by Koko, and Asbel still hadn't retrieved it yet.((It's not that he was lazy, he just forgot with Kushana there and all))

"Hmm...Ah! I will make you a new glider, one that will be able to go the distance and be able to fend off any attacking ships." Arieta said, waving her hand. A new glider seemed to materialize out of thin air. It looked like Nausicaä's glider, except that it was a lot bigger and more suitable for two people and it looked like it had a gun under it instead of flash grenades. That was probably true, hence there was a small button on the very top of the handle.

"Wow..." Nausicaä said, out of complete awe that Arieta could do that. "It's so nice! Thank so much!" Nausicaä bowed her head.

"Before you and His Highness go, I'll tell you where the North Wind is located." Arieta said, and placed her hand on Nausicaä's forehead. Immediately an image came, of where they had to go, and for a brief moment, Nausicaä saw two little girsl. It only lasted a maximum of 30 seconds, though.

"So it is too the North, in an island in the middle of a lake?" Nausicaä asked. Arieta nodded.

"There might be someone else there, but do not be fearful. The Northern Wind would never do anything to harm you. I will be staying here, so when you come back I will be waiting." Arieta said. Nausicaä nodded, and turned to Asbel.

"Alright, Asbel, are you ready?" Nausicaä asked, and Asbel nodded. They both got on the glider, put on their masks, and off they went..

-

"There's not a place that we can land that is consumed by the Toxic Jungle." Nausicaä said. It was two hours later, and they could only begin to see the lake.

"The shoreline would be a nice place to land. I'm so hungry I would even eat those terrible-tasting nuts." Asbel said.

"Checo nuts? They're good for you, though." Nausicaä said.

"Yeah, maybe they're good for you, but everything good for you tastes terrible." Asbel said. Nausicaä laughed.

'_Why does everything good for you taste so bad?'_

"That's the exact same thing you said two years ago. You're good at making yourself clear, Asbel." Nausicaä said.

"Is that a good thing?" Asbel asked, looking up at her, and only saw her nod as they neared the shoreline.

-

They landed at the shoreline, which had pure air despite it's closeness to the Toxic Jungle.

"It's surprising how no one lives here, even though this air is pure." Nausicaä said, taking off her mask as Asbel took off his.

"Yeah, I guess. It's near a lake, too. I wonder..." Asbel looked over at the water. It didn't look like acid, like the acid lake near the Valley of the Wind, that's for sure. "I wonder if that's a real lake, not contaminated or anything." Asbel said. After a while, not hearing anything, Asbel looked at Nausicaä. "Nausicaä? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Let me see if this water is pure." She said, walking up and gently dipping the tips of her fingers in the water. "Yes, this water is pure. It's probably because of the trees in the Toxic Jungle. This lake probably used to be apart of the Toxic Jungle. But then, the trees must've been burned or something, and the pure water inside them must've formed this lake." Nausicaä said.

"How do you figure this all out?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä just looked at him and smiled.

"I don't really know myself."

-

After a couple of hours resting((they sure could talk about a lot)) they got back on the glider.

"Alright, this island should be in the middle of the lake." Nausicaä said. Asbel nodded.

"Got it." He said, as they took off. No later than a half hour, they saw a giant ruin from afar.

"That's got to be it." Nausicaä said. As they got closer, they could see it was the ruin of a giant cathedral. "We're going to have to land in front of that ruin. I have feeling the North Wind there." She said, and Asbel nodded. As they swung around the giant ruin, they indeed saw it was the ruin of a cathedral. In the middle of the broken-down cathedral, was a stature made of black marble of someone who seemed to click in Asbel's memory, but he couldn't exactly place it.

On the plaque which the statue stood, also sat two little girls. They both looked similar-both had long, blue hair and pink eyes and both wearing a white dress. The only difference was that one girl had on white boots and the other seemed to have on a pair of white sandals. They both seemed to be the same age-12. In fact, there was almost no difference in their appearance, except one was a bit taller than the other.

Nausicaä landed the glider, and Asbel and her got off of it.

"Hello, travelers," Said the girl with the boots, who was on the right.

"We are..."Said the girl on the left.

"The North..."Said the other girl.

"And the South..."Said the girl on the right.

"Winds." Both girls finished.

"I am Mina, the Spirit of the Southern Wind," Said the girl on the left,

"And I am Mimi, the Spirit of the Northern Wind." Finished the girl on the right.

"You two are the twins. Then there's Luther of the Eastern Wind and Kana of the Western Wind." Asbel said. The girls nodded.

"You are right..."Said Mimi.

"Stranger. How do you know..."Mina said.

"So much..."Mimi continued.

"About us?" They both asked. Then, they both exchanged glances.

"Oh, you are _him._ Yes, Kaze-dono said you were coming." They both said, Mimi getting off of the statue, and hovered up a little, so she was eye-to-eye with him. After all, she certainly wasn't as tall as Asbel, and placed a hand on his forehead. Mimi's hand and Asbel's forehead glowed a soft blue, like the radiance Arieta possessed.

"Yes, it is him, Mina." Mimi said to her sister. Asbel felt a little dizzy, like the strength was sucked out of him. Nausicaä noticed this by the way he staggered a bit, even though he was standing straight.

"Asbel, are you ok?" Nausicaä asked, Asbel nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. I took your memory of your past life to see if you are who you really are." Mimi said. Asbel was slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. It was Mina's turn to jump off the plaque.

"Come here, Your Majesty." Mina said, taking Asbel's hand and leading him to the statue and pointing to the plaque. "Look at that, Your Majesty. See what it says?"

"_She saved that of the wind 1,000 years ago_

_She will come back_

_Helping the Wind one more time_

_coming to her aid_

_a White Cross_

_By her side_

_lies the savior_

_He will save us all_

_that of the wind, _

_that of human_

_With her help,_

_for only if she bears the White Cross_

_can the Four Winds be reunited_

_as 1,000 years past._" Asbel read. "A White Cross?" He asked.

"It seems as if this will take some explaining." Mina said, sighing."A millennium ago,in the age of the savior, there lived a Princess, of great kindness to Nature." She said.

"I know about the Princess of Pejitei and she loved the savior and then died saving him and then he sealed away two evils. Is that what I need to know?" Asbel asked.

"Yes, but there's more."Mina said.

"Back in the Seven Days of Fire, the God of Fire got stronger. Since the world was being rules by his element, he easily crushed the Goddess of Nature-or Earth, as you mortals like to say, the Goddess of Water-although she was a good match, and when he came to the Goddess of Wind, he could not defeat her. She had been clever enough to take the souls of four dead children, and transform them into the wind. The North Wind, the South Wind, the West Wind, and the East Wind. Before the God of Fire could take over the Divine Realm they lived in, he needed to destroy the Four Winds. He came down to Earth and disguised himself as a human named Finn." Mimi said.

"He could not defeat the Four Winds because the Earth had some kind of restrictions to his divinely powers. So, using all the power he had left, he created a perfect being that could shape-shift, which he named Koko. He disguised Koko as his daughter as they tried to destroy the Four Winds. This when you, Your Majesty, come into the story. You risked your life for us multiple times. Yet you never died by Koko's hand. They had decided that it was the savior walking this Earth that restricted their power even more. It was a very foolish mistake, indeed. The reason why you never died was because Koko never had the power to finish you off. Finn was too blind to believe this, and went after the savior. Finally, you threw yourself in front of him and died. The savior was enragedby this, and sealed them away. Now, unless Finn and Koko kill you _both _they will always be bound to this Earth, and never take over the world." Mina said.

"Obaba told us something like that." Nausicaä said, and Asbel nodded.

"So we're supposed to defeat Finn and Koko with a White Cross?" Asbel asked. The two girls nodded.

"Well, not exactly, but it you have it, Your Majesty, it would certainly help. This is the tool in unlocking her full potential." Mina said, and held up her hand. "Wait a moment. We shall get the cross for you, Your Majesty. Wait here." They both ran inside the ruined cathedral, and came out a few minutes later with a White Cross in Mina's hand. She handed it to Asbel.

Immediately he felt the surge of power flowing through the cross. It was way too much power for him to handle, and the ground suddenly rushed to meet him, as Nausicaä gasped as the Prince fainted.

Mimi sighed.

'_He hasn't awakened yet, sister. We don't have any time to lose. How long will it take until he can bear the White Cross and save us again?'_ Mimi thought to her sister.

'_I think it is soon, sister. Very, very soon.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope everything's a bit clearer now! And, yet again, sorry for changing their religion! I now know I could have no hope of converting this story after I've read the mangas. Oh well, I like the plot, it's good for people who've only watched the movie.Well, tell me what you think by reviewing! I appreciate it! I hope you know 'Bear the Cross' doesn't mean getting crucified or anything. It just means Asbel has to be able to handle the power of the White Cross and carry it around. That's it! _I swear._


	8. In a Perfect World Part 1

Alright, next chapter! Thanks to everyone, you all know the drill! I can't believe I got over 450 hits! That's amazing! My first story, too! -hugs everyone-Thanks, SilverGhostKitsune! I like your Pen Name. ;) And thanks, Princess Star Neko! Thanks to everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well...I own _some _things.

Also, you might notice((or you might not)) but these next couple of chapter are in the 'In a Perfect World' chapters, so the title like you usually see it might be different. Er, sorry for being confusing. Sorry. Also, I admit- I overuse the italic in this chapter. I don't care though, things need emphasizing! Aaaannnndddd...this is probably gonna be a giveaway, but you need to know.

When it suddenly skips to all italics and stuff it means that-blank- is in a -blank-You'll understand when you read. So, what are you waiting for? Get reading! ;)

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 8

In a Perfect World; Part 1:

_**A Pure Dream Turning Into a Deadly Nightmare**_

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him." Mimi said, sighing.

"A-Are you sure? The way he passed out worries me." Nausicaä said as Mina took the cross from Asbel.

"Of course I am sure. Kaze-dono said that you were worried about something, which is the reason you came." Mimi said.

"O-Oh, right. I'm just afraid I'm going to hurt _more _innocent people. Arieta said she couldn't take my powers away even after I defeat this evil." Nausicaä said, sighing.

"If you don't kill Koko or Finn, everyone might get _slaughtered_ from this world. Including Nature. But I have no idea what he's planning. Would you rather everyone die, or just some people die for the sake of everyone else? Even if _you _kill them, it's not like you went on a happy killing session. They provoked you. Taking a human life is serious. Even if they were blindly tricked, you got revenge on them. For that little girl." Mimi said. A look of surprise came across Nausicaä's face.

"How did you know about that?" The Princess asked. Mimi smiled.

"Kaze-dono told me! She can tell us things by speaking to the wind." Mimi said, and Mina nodded genuinely.

"You said taking a human life was serious. I took twenty..." Nausicaä said.

"Would you rather 20 people die, or 20 _million_?" Mimi asked.

"I suppose you're right." Nausicaä said, and sighed. The truth of Mimi's words, they hurt, only slightly. It just wasn't _fair._ It wasn't _fair_ that people had to get killed by _her,_ just so that other people could live! Why, why did it have to be her? Mimi hadn't helped. Just made her more confused. _'She's making me feel worse...she's just reminding me of how unfair life is! As if I didn't know that already!'_ Nausicaä thought, remembered her father dying, remembering every bad thing in her life, and the grand finale: This.

"Well, I see I didn't help." Mimi said, crossing her arms.

"You didn't just-"Nausicaä started, but was cut off by the North Wind.

"I'm sorry, I did. I see you aren't used to being lectured, Your Highness." Mimi snapped.

"Mimi! That's not like you! Come on, say some of your enlightening stuff like you usually do." Mina said, prodding her twin. Nausicaä couldn't help but smile. Even though Mina was probably thousands of years old, she was still a little kid, the personification of the South Wind or not.

"I don't feel like it." Mimi said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Oh, come on! Everyone might die!" Mina said. No response. "Well, I can _really _see you _don't _care!" She said. She noticed the coloring on Mimi's face. "Oh, no way! I can't believe you, Mimi! You're over 1,000 years old!" She said. Nausicaä looked confused as she looked at Mimi. However, she didn't notice Mimi's face. After all, she _was_ kinda see-through, after all.

Suddenly, Mina walked up to her and bowed her head to Nausicaä. Before speaking, she shot a glare at her still-head-turned twin.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, my sister is just a little _jealous _of how _close _you and His Majesty are." Mimi said.

Needless to say, Nausicaä certainly didn't expect _that _to be mentioned.

"Wha-What? B-but we never even shared a k-kiss or anything romantic!" Nausicaä stuttered. Mimi laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. A likely story." Mimi said.

"Listen, I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to you. I just want your help." Nausicaä said. She was irritated, very irritated. She didn't have the time to wait all day until Mimi's school-girl crush was over.((-gasp- How un-Nausicaä like! I suppose everyone gets a bit out of character, though, right? I mean, even I have my days.))

"Well, you're _not_ getting it!" Mimi said. Mina glared at her sister, and was just about to clock her across the head, when something stopped the both of them.

"Oh dear, _Your Majesty!" _Both girls shrieked. Nausicaä had learned by now that 'Your Majesty' referred to Asbel, whatever reason they used 'Your Majesty' instead of 'Your Highness'. Nausicaä turned around, and was more surprised than anything.

"Is Asbel ok?" Nausicaä immediately asked. He was..._glowing!_ Yeah, you saw that right the first time. Instead of the soft blue light, a white light enveloped him.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Whatever shall we do! They're going to be coming! No, no, no, no, nooooo! This wasn't supposed to _end_ this way!" Mina wailed.

"What are you worrying about?" Nausicaä asked. She remembered, she had a dream like this once, except Asbel had been awake, and, his dream self had replied,

'_Nausicaä_, _it took you this long to notice a personality such as mine dazzles infinitely?'_

She smiled as she was reminiscing. Finally, she saw Asbel wake up, and, once he woke up fully, the glow disappeared.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked. Nausicaä was about to mention that he was glowing, but thought he was going to say the same response as in his dream-self had.

"They're going to come soon!" Mina said, trying to stop herself from hyper-ventilating, though it wouldn't help much if she did.

"Who?" Nausicaä and Asbel asked. They better start explaining. Nausicaä was confused enough, and hopefully there would be some revelation about some things.

"You see, Your Majesty has a special kind of power inherited from his past life. It's not anything like Her Highness' power over wind. Anyways, if Your Majesty were to be unconscious or asleep or something where the sub-conscious takes over, and if evil, any kind of evil is near, he'll start to glow." Mina said.

"So...I take it I was glowing?" Asbel asked. It sounded kind of stupid, really. Like he was an alarm clock or something.

"Yes, and they must be near! This is oh so very bad! You can't even summon the Four Winds yet to help Her Highness channel her powers." Mimi said, frowning. "Without your wind powers, you cannot defeat Finn or Koko. But, whatever you do, you _have to remain out of contact with him._" Mimi said importantly, and Mina nodded.

Before Nausicaä could ask why, she heard the flapping of wings behind her. "They're here!" She said grimly as she turned around to see Koko and Finn.

"What are we going to do?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä looked at him.

"I guess I'm going to have to fight him." Nausicaä said.

"No, you can't! You don't stand any chance!" Mina shouted. Finn laughed.

"It looks like I came at a _perfect_ time. No matter, though, I like easy killings." Finn said, and jumped off of Koko.

"I've got to try!" Nausicaä said. Mimi shook her head.

"Even though the South Wind is here standing right in front of you, you still can't control it yet. I know for a fact that I'm not powerful enough to destroy him! Please don't fight! If you die, there is no way of saving the world!" Mimi said, then turned to Asbel. "And you, Your Majesty, just have to wait until you awaken."

"How will I know?" Asbel asked, glaring at Finn and stepping in front of Nausicaä protectively. Mina shrugged.

"I don't really know. But I think you'll know when you'll be able to handle the power of the White Cross." Mina said. Nausicaä looked at the twin spirits. They were so surprisingly calm when the big evil they kept on ranting about. Finn stepped forward, and smiled menacingly.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Willing to protect her, are you?" Finn asked, and laughed again. Asbel stiffened, ready to protect Nausicaä. Finn reached out a hand to touch Asbel's shoulder.

"Your Majesty! Don't come within contact!" Mimi screamed. Just as Finn was about to touch Asbel's shoulder, Nausicaä pushed him. She didn't want him to get hurt. Not on her account.

"Nausicaä!" Asbel shouted, trying to get up and push her out of the way, but it was too late. Finn touched Nausicaä's shoulder instead. All of a sudden, her eyes had a blank, dark, soulless look.

"No! Oh, Lord, this is bad! This is _really, really bad!"_ Mina wailed. Finn chuckled.

"Seems like history repeats itself. Come, my little puppet." Finn said, grabbing Nausicaä's hand and pulling her toward Koko. Nausicaä smiled.

"Why, of course, Father." She said dreamily. Asbel looked from Nausicaä to the twins' and then back at Nausicaä.

"Nausicaä! What are you doing?" He asked. Nausicaä seemed to not hear him.

"Since Finn is a god, he still has a divinely touch. Whenever he comes within contact to someone, they will instantly be put into something the victim would think is a Perfect World. Of course, that means that they don't hear, feel, or anything else from the Real World. Like hypnosis. He's probably planning to kill her while in her world of illusions." Mina said, getting straight to the point.

_Nausicaä_ _looked up at her father, who was now leading her into what seemed like a forest. Not the Toxic Jungle, but an actual forest, not contaminated by anything._

"_This is a pure forest, Nausicaä_._" Her father said._

"_Wow, father, it's so pretty! I wish Asbel could see it..." Nausicaä_ _said, sighing._

"_We're right behind you, Nausicaä_!_" Said Asbel from behind her. She turned around, greeted by the sight of Asbel with his identical twin sister, Lastelle, behind him._

"_Oh! I'm so glad you both could come! I'm glad the Toxic Jungle is slowly being purified. My people, and your people, will finally not have the risk of being destroyed by the Toxic Jungle anymore!" Nausicaä_ _said, smiling._

"_It'll be nice not living in fear, you're right, Nausicaä_._" Lastelle said, nodding her head._

"_And everyone isn't fighting. It's like a miracle." Said a voice from behind Nausicaä_. _The Wind Princess turned around, and smiled._

"_Mother! You came, too!" She said, overjoyed. Her mother nodded._

"_Yes. It's almost perfect, all of us being here together..."_

"How are we going to save her?" Asbel asked, crossing his arms. He glared at Finn as he took Nausicaä on Koko and they flew away. That frustrated him! Asbel couldn't do anything about it! He couldn't let Nausicaä get killed! He had already failed to save one of his loved ones, and he wasn't about to let it happen again. Suddenly the solution just waved at him._ 'That's it! That has to be it!'_ He thought.

"I know what I have to do to save her. Let's go." Asbel said confidently, not about to let Nausicaä get killed. Over his dead body she would get killed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry, but it was just short. I was going to make it longer, but I decided not to. Also, I know Asbel was a little out of character because he could've like, pulled her away or something, but, it's a part of life. Anyways, review, please!

I know it was a kinda sucky chapter, but, oh well. ;) Wait 'till you read the next one! Ehehehehe...


	9. In a Perfect World Part 2

Big thanks to everyone out there! This time around it's to Kaliea-chan, Little Minamino, SevCaravera, Azilie, insanedarkangel, and esyla((hehe, thanks!))! We also can't forget you, hanjuuluver!_ Thank you all so much! I appreciate it! _Over700 hits! That's amazing! Actually, you know what I found out while doing a little research? 'Spirit' in Spainish is 'Alcohol'! Isn't that a riot? Um, also, thanks to Spirited Celebration! I originally had a different idea, but I got another one from yours! Thanks! ;)

_Weiss Kreuz:_ German for 'White Cross'

_Rêve:_ French for 'Dream'

_Rêve de Vere:_ French for 'Dream', but then 'of Real' is from Latin. Fully translated into two separated languages it is 'Dream of Reality'.

Mythril: A mythical rare ore. It's used in TONS of RPGs.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are violet, this doesn't rhyme, so I don't own anything, but neither do you!

Beforehand Note: I overuse the bold button in this chapter. There's also some really OOC-y cheesy action-battle lines. I play Video Games _way_ too much for my own good. Beware.

Also, for the near-end of this chapter takes place in an totally unrealistic place. Just to let you know. I got this idea by playing Super Smash Bros. Melee and being Zelda and beating up Mario in the Fountain of Dreams...aaaaannnnyyywaaaayyys...Time to get reading! ;)

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 9

In a Perfect World; Part 2:

_**The Ruins of Reality vs. The Fountain of Dreams**_

"May I ask what you are planning, Your Majesty? Maybe we could help." Mimi asked sweetly. Mina shot her a look of disgust, but Mimi didn't care.

"I've got to go in that illusion and save her." Asbel said, sighing, as Koko, Finn, and Nausicaä disappeared out of sight.

"But, you _can't!_ Even if you were to get into an illusion by getting touched by Finn's Divine Touch, it wouldn't matter! You wouldn't be in the same world as Her Highness thinks she's in! You'd be seeing a _fake!_"Mimi said.

"I can't let her get killed. I've got to find some way to save her if I can't go into her dream myself." Asbel said. Well, that was one plan down. Mina's face lit up.

"Ah! That's it, Your Majesty! What a wonderful idea!" Mina said, and Asbel looked slightly confused. He just wished Mina would say whatever she was thinking. Every moment could be a moment closer to Nausicaä's death. No, Asbel couldn't think about Nausicaä dying. She already died once, and he doubted that she would get another chance to be resurrected.

"Oh, you don't have any clue, do you? Don't answer that, I'll tell you anyway. See, since Mimi and I are technically already _dead, _and we travel the world of the living, we can also go into the _dream world._" Mina said. Asbel jumped up immediately.

"So you could've just gone in and saved her?" He asked, anger evident in his voice and threatening to be a yell.

"N-no..." Mina squeaked, backing away. She was scared, and her sister was equally frightened. "Y-You see, Y-Your M-Majesty, i-if I may call you that-"

"Please, just get on with it!" Asbel said, trying to get himself to calm down. Mina would never continue with what he needed to know if he kept acting angry, no, not acting, he _was _mad.

"Alright, alright. You see, in order for us to...enter the World Her Highness is in, she needs to...well, um, be in an eternal sleep, if you get what I'm saying, so we're no use." Mimi said for her sister.

"However," Mina continued, "We could send you to Her Highness' world, if you can manage to summon the West and East Winds."

"I'm going to have to be able to hold that cross, though, right?" Asbel asked, and the twins nodded. "Then I'm going to have to try." He said, with more confidence. Mimi handed him the cross, and, with a deep breath, he took hold of the White Cross. Immediately he felt that rush of power that had caused him to faint earlier.

'_Not this time, I won't this time. It's for Nausicaä_. _I've got to do this for her. I've got to be someone that she can depend on.'_ Asbel said, and with those thoughts repeating in his head, he was able to hold onto the Cross.

Mimi clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! You can do it, now! Now summon Luther and Kana!" She said. Asbel nodded. How he was going to do so, he honestly didn't know. Just holding the cross, though, and thinking about the West and East winds, Kana and Luther respectively. He felt a gush of wind from the west, and then from the east. Suddenly, two people, a girl and a boy stood beside Mimi and Mina.

"Kana of the Western Wind, at your service!" Kana said. She was a little taller than the twins, and had black hair, a bit wavy and going to her shoulders.

"Luther, the Eastern Wind. Pleasure to be graced with Your Majesty's presence." Luther said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.((A/N: I'm not going to rave about their clothing because half of you probably don't even remember what Mina or Mimi are wearing.))

"All four of you can send me into Nausicaä's dream?" Asbel asked. Luther and Kana looked at Mimi and Mina, both were slightly confused. Mimi sighed, and began to tell their story, talking so fast Asbel could swear the wind was speaking for her.

-

"Now, my dear, this is where you shall live from now on. Until, that is, something _unfortunate _happens to you." Finn said. They were in this cave on top of a mountain. Koko in a corner, seeing as she was an insect and couldn't do anything that would help any, and Finn leading Nausicaä into a cave. Of course, Nausicaä saw every part of the world in what she would love it to be.

"_Now, my dear, this is where all the toxins from the Jungle are purified. Isn't it beautiful?"_ _King Jhil asked._

"_How could this happen? It's a wonderful thing, but I thought it would take years for the trees to purify the forest, with mankind trying to burn the forest every now and then._" _Nausicaä_ _asked._

"_Nausicaä_, _you think way too much. You should be happy that we're finally given a chance to live in harmony with the forest." Asbel said, and Lastelle nodded in agreement._

"_I guess you're right, Asbel. I don't want to be ungrateful..."The Princess said, nodding her head._

"It'll be soeasy to take this girl's life. I wonder if she really is the savior's reincarnation." Finn said, looking at Nausicaäbefore sighing. "Well, it won't matter as long as I take her life and the deed is done." Finn mused. "Then after I kill her...I have to get rid of that annoying reincarnation of the Princess..."

-

"Alright, Your Majesty, let's go over this one more time to be sure of things." Kana said. "We all teleport you there, and all you have to do is just hold the White Cross over Her Highness' head. Then, we'll do the rest and you'll be transported into her dream. But, remember, since Finn used to be a god, he could intercept us. He might try to, um, well, kill Her Highness before you can save her." Asbel nodded.

"I've got to try." Asbel said, and the Winds nodded at how determined he was to go and save Nausicaä

"Ok, here we go! Good luck, Your Majesty!" Mimi shouted. They had also explained to Asbel that they could not come with him. If Finn killed the Four Wind Spirits, who were originally created to protect the Wind Goddess, then Finn would kill Arieta, and then there would be no point in taking over this world once the Divine Realm was already under his control.

"Believe us, you're gonna need it." Luther said as the Four Winds made a circle around Asbel and held hands.

"The North Wind, her name is Mimi!" Mimi shouted.

"The South Wind, her name is Mina!" Mina shouted.

"The East Wind, his name is Luther!" Luther shouted.

"And the West Wind, her name is Kana!" Kana shouted. With that, the tips of the White Cross glowed and Asbel disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was in this cave.

"Oh, you're here. Hmm, I wondered how long it would take you until you'd show up in that 'Knight in Shining Armor act.'" Finn said. Asbel almost jumped. He hadn't expected to be teleported in front of the enemy. Asbel could just see Nausicaäbehind Finn, with a very blank and empty look in her eyes.

Immediately, almost on instinct, Asbel began to run towards her. But Finn stepped in the way, and Asbel had to hesitate, afraid to be put into a world of dreams, like Nausicaä

"I want to see how you fight, lad. You know, challenge you to a duel, maybe." Finn suddenly said.

"_What?"_ Asbel asked, in total disbelief. In fact, he blinked a few times. Had Asbel heard him right?

"You heard me right. I want to see how you'd react if I did..." Finn stepped back, and flipped a dagger from seemingly nowherethen stepped back more until he could easily cut Nausicaä's neck. "This." He finished.

Asbel lurched forward. "I'll _kill_ you if you even hurt her!" He shouted. Finn laughed.

"Oh, so that's the way you play the game, is it?" Finn asked. "Well, no need to worry, _Your Majesty,_ but I'll finish her off once I take the _Weiss Kreuz _off your hands. Then I can kill two birds with one stone: destroy the cross, which means I'll kill the Four Winds, then kill Arieta, then kill this poor girl, and rule over both worlds. Of course I have to do a little assassination, but I don't mind doing the dirty work." Finn said.

'_This Cross is the channel to their power...and their lifeline! Why didn't they say anything before? We did they have to trust me with their lives?'_ Asbel asked himself. He knew why, he just didn't want to believe it. Because, 1,000 years ago, his incarnation had saved the Four Spirits, and now the four of them trusted her reincarnation with their lives once more.

"I won't let you have the White Cross, or Nausicaä's life. You're going to have to pry it from my dead hands." Asbel said, his tone dead serious.

"Hmpf. That just makes it more fun." Finn said, taking the dagger away from Nausicaä'sneck. "Now, I want to see how you fight, _Your Majesty._" Finn said, this time with mock inferiority.

"I'll win." Asbel said. He didn't have any weapons on him, for when Nausicaä and him had gotten onto the glider, they surely hadn't expected this.

"You shouldn't be so sure. I'm a God, after all." Finn said.

"That's unfair. If I can't even hit you without being released into an illusion, how in the heck am I supposed to fight you?" Asbel asked.

"I can only send people into illusions when I want to." Finn said. Asbel didn't trust him, no way did he. "I can see you don't trust me." Finn said.

'_Way to state the obvious.'_ Asbel thought grimly.

"Ah! I have an idea. As long as you have the _Weiss Kreuz _in your hands, my Divine Touch won't affect you. Since the White Cross has a holy protection around it, my illusions won't phase you. Watch." Finn said, and tapped Asbel on the shoulder. Nothing happened.

'_So I could've gone in and saved Nausicaä, and none of this would've ever happened. Why can't I think? But, I didn't know so, I hope she'll forgive me. I don't know how I'd live if she didn't...'_

"Why are you being so _nice?_" Asbel blurted out, even though it was nothing at all near what he was thinking.. Finn laughed.

"I'm 'making the chicken fat before I eat it', as those of millennia ago would say." Finn said. Noting Asbel's confused look, Finn said, "I'm buttering you up before I kill you."

"Why tell me all this?" Asbel asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I know that your twin sister...Lastelle, was it? Well, I know that Lastelle had asked Her Highness over here to make the cargo burn. The cargo being the Warrior Egg, or whatever you called it. Unfortunately, Her Highness did not live up to your sister's dying request and it didn't burn. Anyways, so Lastelle died peacefully withoutknowing that fact. Your death will be more painful than your twin sister's because you now you know that I'm going to kill your lover." Finn said.

Asbel opened his mouth to protest, but then immediately shut it. _'What I would've said would've sounded so stupid.. He can see that I'm in love with her, and he's going to taunt me with that fact.'_ Asbel thought, and gritted his teeth.

"I can read your thoughts, you know. Even though that seal he placed upon me makes my divine power drain away, there are some old habits that die hard." Finn said.

"Well, you said you wanted to fight me." Asbel said. Finn nodded.

"Yes, but I want Her Highness to watch. I want her to watch as I kill you, and I'll make it so unbearably painful for her." Finn said. Asbel glared at him. Finn was the _very _definition of evil, wanting to make Nausicaäwatch Asbel's death-if Asbel died.

'_I won't allow myself to die. I won't allow her to get hurt. I won't. I've got to stay alive. For Nausicaä's sake.'_ Asbel thought, confident in himself.

"I want to level the plains a little...tipped in my favor, of course." Finn said, and his eyes glowed red, and Asbel had to cover his eyes in order to not be blind. When he opened his eyes again, he was in a completely different world.

They were standing on what seemed like to be a giant fountain. But it was a big platform, like something of an arena. A white pedestal with a giant, blue, circle with stars circling it stood in front of a forest of multi-colored trees, shades of pink, purple, blue, green, and even grey and red. Out of the pedestal head, which looked a lot like a hard, round cushion for a starry crown, came streams of water, overflowing the area, and dropping off the edge off the arena. The arena was completely covered in water, and streams of water held other, small platforms up.

"Ah, the Fountain of Dreams.The Fountain keeps on flowing as long as people dream. That starry tiara around the sapphire ball keeps nightmares that people have from making this land impure." Finn said. Asbel was about to say something, when he heard a very sweet voice that he had longed to hear.

"Asbel! You're...you're...you're ok!" He heard Nausicaäsay from behind him. Asbel turned around, but he didn't want to see what he saw. Nausicaäwas all see-through and spirit/ghost-like, like Mimi, Mina, Luther, or Kana.

"Nausicaä...you're not...**here.**" Asbel said, frowning. He felt like she was here, but not exactly...here. Like when you see someone waving to you out of the corner of your eye, and when you turn to wave back, that person is already gone. Peripheral vision is the perfect name for how he was feeling. You could see it, but it wasn't exactly clear...

"What do you mean? Of course I'm here..."Nausicaäsaid, stepping forward and placing a hand on Asbel's shoulder. Her hand went through his shoulder. Nausicaästepped back, scared. "But...I'm **here!** I'm standing right in front of you..."

"I can't stand lovey-dovey stuff, so let me tell you. Your **soul** and consciousness are here, but your physical body is...elsewhere." Finn said.

"Where?" Nausicaäasked. She had been in her little illusions, and just all of the sudden came into this place. It was confusing for her, because she remembered her perfect world, but then she also remembereda few pieces of the real world.

"Elsewhere." Finn replied simply.

"Why are we here?"Nausicaä asked again. She didn't like being in one world to the next, and memories from all over were in the wrong places, like a jigsaw puzzle with seventy of the pieces torn in half, and then you'd never be able to see the full picture.

"_You're_ here just to watch. _He's_ here to get killed." Finn said. Nausicaä gasped.

"What? Asbel, you can't die!" Nausicaä said, frowning. Asbel shook his head.

"Don't worry, Nausicaä. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not going to die on you, I promise." Asbel said, and she nodded her head.

"I'm going to have to wish you the best of luck on that one. Besides, this Fountain in the domain of everybody's-everyone in the Galaxy's subconscious domain. If you destroy this world, everyone's memories will wither and no one will be able to remember anything. So, you'll have to be careful while fighting me." Finn said, before chuckling at Asbel and Nausicaä's shocked looks. Then, he took a deep breath, and continued, "This is also the connection to the Ruins."

"Ruins?"Asbel asked.

"Oh, pardon me. I meant to say 'Your World'. From this World's point of view, your world seems like ruins. Reality is harsh, unlike here, where everything is perfect." Finn said. "But, all of my Divine powers have been taken away, so that's why I couldn't make her believe she was here instead." He finished after he saw Asbel and Nausicaä's rather confused looks.

"Why do you have to fight?" Nausicaä then asked. She would surely fight, but she knew that nothing she would do would cause any damage, and Nausicaä didn't want Asbel to get hurt.

"I don't want to get killed." Asbel replied simply.

"Well, I believe it's time for your life to end here, then." Finn said.

"I honestly don't think so." Asbel said. Finn shrugged.

"Alright, whatever. _Your_ loss. Don't say I didn't warn you." Finn said in a sarcastic sad tone.

"Asbel, are you sure you'll be alright? I don't think I'll be able to help you." Nausicaä said, and Asbel nodded. Finn held out his hand and a very bright light, identical to the soft blue one that emanated from Arieta, except a lot brighter, swirled around his hand, and a sword appeared in his hand. The sword was swirling with multi-colors, and was kinda see-through and had a glow about it.

"It's still not a fair fight." Asbel said. There was no way he could fight against a ex-God that had a magical sword and _win._

"I know, I know. I may be evil, but I certainly have honor. You agree that you're fighting for your world, the Ruins of Reality?" Finn asked, holding out his other hand.

"I guess I am. After all, you're not giving me any other options." Asbel said. Finn nodded.

"Right. My sword shall be the relic of the Fountain of Dreams,the _Rêve _Sword, which, itself, holds mystical qualities, and your sword," Finn said, then before finishing, cast Asbel a suspicious look. "You DO know how to wield a sword, don't you?"

"Um...Well, no...not-not really..."Asbel stammered. Finn sighed indifferently and shrugged, a different golden glow swirling around his other hand, and another sword, like that of a regular old sword, except that it was very unusually white probably made out of the same material as the White Cross was made out of. This sword he handed to Asbel.

It felt surprisingly light in his hands, and he felt that same rush of power as on the cross. All of the sudden, Asbel felt like he had been a swordsman for fifty years, but there was something wrong with that picture. Maybe it was because that he had never touched a sword in his life or he wasn't over fifty, Asbel didn't know. But he _was_ glad that he knew how to use the sword.

"You should be able to wield that sword. It's the _Rêve de Vere, _a long-lost relic of your world." Finn said, holding the sword out in front of him. "Now, shall we finally begin? I want your life to end as painfully and slowly as possible."

"Fine." Asbel said. Something told him not to make the first move, so he waited. And waited, and waited, until Finn finally rushed forward and swung aimlessly. Asbel easily dodged, almost afraid of using the Rêve de Vere, as if Finn's sword would break his in half. Asbel was afraid of that, actually, since he though it could almost snap it in half it was light.

"You're afraid to use your sword?How foolish. I'll let you know that the White Mythril, an extremely rare ore, fused with diamond, is used in your sword and to make the White Cross. It won't break easily, as diamond is the hardest substance on Earth and Mythril is the strongest metal in the Divine Realm." Finn said.

"Why give me such a strong sword?" Asbel asked. Nausicaäwas just watching all of this, she couldn't help any if she tried.

"Because mine is stronger. That was a given." Finn snorted. Asbel took this moment of vulnerability to strike Finn, so he ran(very quickly, or else he probably wouldn't have landed this attack in succession) behind the former Fire God and slashed him across the back. He would've slashed the front, but he figured it was all armored there so he went for the back.

"Big, big, BIG mistake. You may know how to handle a sword, but you really know of nothing of battle. When you're supposed to protect someone, don't you try to _not_ let the enemy face them? Forget what I said about a 'Knight in Shining Armor' earlier. You're a natural flunky, even if you're some kind of royalty."Finn said.

'_How could I forget? He's gonna kill Nausicaä! No, I **won't** let this happen!' _Asbel thought, and raised his sword again, and got ready to charge. He pointed his sword at where he thought Finn's heart were to be, if he even HAD a heart. All of a sudden, a voice rang in Asbel's head.

_You'll never get the chance..._Asbel heard, from his head. The voice was so familiar but the voice didn't hold an exact place in his memory. _Do it now! You'll never get the chance ever in your lifetime. You'll regret it, I swear. You will!_ He heard the voice say. _'I can't be going delusional! Why is this happening to me? WHY NOW, WHEN **SHE **NEEDS ME MOST?'_ Asbel thought to himself, then knew what he had to do. Knew who the voice belonged to.

He ran around Finn again, now in between Nausicaä and Finn. Not really 'running'; more like ducking and rolling.

"So I see... You're willing to die for her...again?" Finn said, when he saw the scowl on Asbel's face.

"I've already died for her once, andI can do it again, and I **will** do it again if it comes to it!" Asbel said.

"No, Asbel, don't die for my sake. Please, don't..." Nausicaäsaid, in a pleading tone. Asbel looked at her and smiled. Then the voice came back to him.

_You know you waaaaant to, so why don't you just do it? It'll make her come back into reality, too. We all know that you're ever-so-**madly** in love with her!_ The voice said tauntingly again.

'_For my incarnation, your personality is a lot more childish than mine.'_ Asbel thought back. He knew thathis incarnation was talking to him.Asbel thought her voice was inside his head, but now he could clearly hear her voice resonating from the cross and the sword.

_I hope that's meant as a compliment. You know, this sword used to be **my** sword. That's why you know to use it._ She said. Asbel almost laughed at this comment, except he was too busy watching Finn to make sure he didn't land a strike.

'_But I'm your reincarnation. So I'm you.'_ Asbel said inside his head. Somehow his thoughts seemed to go directly to her, even though their soul was one and the same.

_You know, I never really got this reincarnation stuff. I mean, we're the same person, but, living two completely different lives with completely different personalities. I don't get it. But, you know, if you want to save your girlfriend over there, you have to bring her back in this world. She can help you defeat Finn. **Believe me, I know!** _She said. It seemed like the only person who could hear her was Asbel, because, in reality, there was a really long an awkward silence.

"Um, hello? We're dueling here?" Finn said, waving his sword in front of Asbel's face, then shrugging. "Oh well, all's fair in love and war!"

Needless to say, that snapped Asbel out of it. He spun around and kissed Nausicaä, right on the lips, too. Finn gasped as Nausicaä's appearance became more realistic. For a moment there, neither the Prince nor the Princess wanted to stop the kiss. But dreams don't last forever. They never do. When they finally((to Finn, it seemed like forever. Believe me, to a God who's been around forever, forever is quite an understatement, and for him to be saying that it quite impressive)) broke apart, both their faces were red.

"Darn. You ruined the fun. You know, it's not fair to be fighting BOTH of you at the SAME time." Finn complained, but smiled.

"Nausicaä, go ahead!" Asbel shouted. He stood behind her, and as the White Cross and his sword began to glow colorlessly, just began to glow brighter, wind swirled around her hands. Finn held his sword up like a guard for the incoming attack.

"Asbel, make sure you stand back! I don't know the full power of all four winds combined yet." Nausicaä said, and Asbel nodded. She then released the charged-up power of the winds around her hands at Finn. The wind shot got absorbed into the sword. Nausicaä gasped. "W-What?" She asked, surprised.

"So that's the mystical qualities of the sword." Asbel grumbled. He knew it. How in the heck were they going to hit him if he could just absorb every attack? This was not a win-win situation.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm invincible in this Realm." Finn said.

"You could've told us before." Asbel said, sighing a little.

"Then what would be the fun? Better now than when you're lying there dead, am I wrong?" Finn asked.

"Nausicaä, we're going to have to get out of here. If the sword he has is a relic of this world, maybe it won't follow us if we get out." Asbel said, and she nodded.

"How are we going to get out?" Nausicaä asked.

"I think I know how. I got here beca-" Asbel didn't finish his sentence before he noticed Finn's eyes flaring up, exactly like an un-controlled fire.

"No, I'm going to kill you both right here, and now." Finn said. "I think you forget that we're not in Earth anymore."

"So...he had his power back ever since we came into this world?" Asbel asked, clenching his teeth. "I should've known! He was probably leading us into a trap..."

"Oh, how smart you are. Now, with my godly powers back, I've got to have some targets. And I know exactly who." Finn said, smiling at Nausicaä. Wind swirled around her hands again, as she got ready to try to delay Finn. At the same time she was charging up Wind Power, Finn was charging up his Fire power.

"Ready? Go!"

In a flash, they both were gone. Asbel blinked.

"Where did they go?" He asked. He saw a flash of fire in one direction, and then a flash of wind in the next direction. "They've got to be fighting at the speed of light." He assumed, as it was the only logical explanation.

_Way to go! You saved her! Now, all you need to do is to make sure she doesn't get hurt..._ Said his incarnation from the Cross again.

'_I know.'_

_You know, you should, uh, stop their fighting or something. She could get hurt._

'_I know!'_

_So, go ahead then!_

'_I hope you know you're really annoying.'_

_I know. _Asbel sighed in frustration. Why did his past self have to be so...infuriating? He just wanted to smash that cross in little itsy bitsy pieces and just live the rest of his life with Nausicaä by his side. But he also knew that he had to get rid of those thoughts, and once they defeated Finn, maybe they could finally have peace.

Suddenly, Nausicaä appeared right in front of Asbel, snapping him out of his thoughts. _'I seem to be daydreaming a lot lately...'_ He thought, slightly worried. That was more of what his sister would do.

"Asbel, watch out!" Nausicaä shouted, turning around and pushing him back as he could feel the intensifying heat of Finn's power. Asbel could see Finn in front of both of them, a fiery mini-tornado surrounding his sword. Asbel immediately fore-saw that Finn was going to slice his sword straight through Nausicaä, so he got up and pushed her out of the way this time, just in time to save her from the slice.

In return, though, his right shoulder got sliced clean through and was almost _glad_ that the sword didn't cut through his bone or anything that would make his arm fall off.

'_History repeats itself, I'm destined to die for her, right here and now..._' With that thought in mind, Asbel went down like a ton of lead. The last thing he heard, was Nausicaä's voice...

"Don't die, Asbel! Oh, please! Don't die!"

* * *

Sorry for the INSANELY long chapter and the hair-tearer cliffhanger. I know you can't die because of getting sliced in your arm, but, hey, it IS in the Fountain of Dreams, after all. I have a question for you all and I'd appreciate it if you'd answer:

What chapter should the story come to the finale at?

I mean, not to be morbid or anything, but I've seen stories with like, 80 chapters. I'd get bored of reading if it were me. Please include your answers in the reviews, or PM me!


	10. The Future Doesn't Scare Us At All

Over 2600 hits! Holy flippin' calamity that's a lot! Also, and I know you guys know, that I've named the Wind Goddess after my favorite character EVER and I named the 'main' villain in my other story after the 'Savior of Light' in the Growlanser series. Sorry if that upsets you!

Around the corner is Dragoona, I-Luv-Popcorn, RangerH, This is my name, dbzgtfan, Magan, whitey9h, esyla(?) the weather is hear I wish you was Beautiful, I-AM-THE-LUMP, Bella1893, Chocolate covered Videl, Nausicaa82, georgiaboy, Gijinka Renamon, Ashizu Nushi, angel of wind and drum roll for honorable mention, PLEASE!

HANJUULUVER! COME ON DOWN! -ahem- Nevermind, -ahem-. _Thank you all so very much! _It's thanks to everyone, EVERYONE, that this story is so popular! Sorry for the lengthy chapter title! My next story, Silver and Gold Ribbons will be next. It's actually Asbel based, this time.. ;) I won't post it, though, until this story or War on My World has been finished. Actually, I might start doing triplet stories,(as in, three at the same exact time)) But I'm afraid since I'm under experienced with this kind of thing, I'll leave you all hanging longer than I did this time. Which I'm sorry about that, by the way. But I'm sure you guys don't want to read my apologies.

Anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 'Kay? Kay.

Also, I apologize for like, skipping everything in the story. But there's a reason for that, so read and find out! -pokes- And I've decided. This story is going to end on an increment of 7. Besides, the story he tells is SO much better than writing it out. ;)

Forewarning: Asbel complains too much in this chapter. I'm glad I'm not his maid. ;) And, Asbel has a seriously scary dream sequence. If I were the kid, I'd take Asbel home and keep him as my pet. Um...you'll understand.

Just get readin'! ;)

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 10

_The Future Doesn't Scare Us At All_

"My head feels like it's going to be split open...Ugh..."Nausicaä moaned. She sat up and opened her eyes. "Huh?...Wait, where am I?" The room was white. And she was sitting in a bed. But what surprised her most was that her left arm was covered in bandages and her waist was, too. "How did I get here? And, what happened? The last thing I remember is-" Nausicaä gasped. Asbel! She had to find him, make sure he was ok. She immediately got out of the bed then regretted it.

The Princess fell down. Somehow, and Nausicaä must've missed it, but Teto had came into the room, and was now in front of her, with his head cocked. Nausicaä smiled in pain and struggled to sit herself up. She could now see how injured she really was. Her right leg had been bandaged and she wasn't wearing her normal outfit. Instead, the outfit that she had worn when the Ohmu resurrected her was on, back in its original color.

"I'm really..." Nausicaä winced and took a deep breath before continuing, "Banged up...aren't I, Teto?" Teto scurried over to her side and licked the bandages. Before deciding that she actually wasn't bleeding in that area anymore, he returned in front of her. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh, Princess Nausicaä! You're awake! You shouldn't be out of bed, especially with all the injuries you've had! You would've been dead by now, but thank goodness His Highness..." The doctor rambled on and on and on, but once he said 'His Highness', Nausicaä stopped listening and did a replay.

'_Ok. I've got to be in Pejitei. Asbel must have taken me here, so we had to get out of that Fountain place. But what happened to Asbel? He's got to be alive. And what happened to me? I don't remember blacking out, though I could've.'_ Nausicaä thought to herself. Despite her thoughts, she just blurted out, "Asbel? Then he's alright, and alive?" The doctor was taken aback. Actually, he continued to ramble for another minute before his brain actually got the message.

"Oh? His Highness? Of course! He's all fine and well!" The doctor said, his face beginning to frown a bit before he used fake-cheerfulness to hide it. However, Nausicaä knew that the doctor was just pretending.

"Doctor...Asbel's...not alright, is he? I know his arm is really badly damaged, but last time I remembered, in that battle with Finn, only my arm had been feeling a bit hurt and now I'm greatly injured." Nausicaä said. The doctor sighed.

"Well, I suppose if you must-OH! I'm so sorry, Princess Nausicaä! You're still on the floor!"

-

"No."

"B-But, Prince Asbel!"

"I said, NO! No matter what, I will NOT, look like that-Owwwww!" Asbel winced. He was in a room identical to that of Nausicaä's. Currently, the bandages on his right arm were being re-bandaged because the last ones he had on bled through too quickly. That arm wound was critical. Hours had passed since Asbel got that wound, and it was still bleeding. The doctors were afraid of him dying of blood-loss, since it was a high-probability that he would.

"But if you get your arm replaced by a mechanical one, you'll live!" The unfortunate maid who was now cleaning Asbel's wounds out said. Then the maid started to bandage his arm up again. Asbel writhed violently and took a sharp intake of air, the cause of it being pain.

"There is no way I'm going to ever RESEMBLE the woman who took my sister's life! Even if it costs me my own, I could NEVER look like Kushana!" Asbel shouted. The maid sighed.

"But what about Princess Nausicaä? You couldn't leave her alone." The maid said. Asbel shook his head and his mood switched. The maid took note of that.

"I can recover. I couldn't cause Nausicaä any pain and that would keep me living. Maybe _that's_ what keeps me living. Her." Asbel said. The maid blinked. Wow! The Prince was being so serious!

The maid sighed dreamily.

"I wish I were more like you, Your Highness. I wish I could dedicate myself wholeheartedly to the person I love, like you." The maid said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, um, Prince Asbel? Could you tell me that story again?"

"That story?...Oh, that one? Well, ok, if you want to hear it." The truth is, that Asbel had been thinking up some sort of reason why he and Nausicaä were injured, but only came up with a fairytale. No, not a fairytale, a story in layman's terms what happened to him and Nausicaä after he got knocked out.

"YAY! C'mon, girls, he's gonna tell the story!" The maid shouted. Soon, a lot more maids rushed into the room. Asbel sighed. He had to use the old 'Once Upon a Time' to make believe that this story wasn't actually the truth.

"_Once Upon a Time, there was a Prince and Princess._ _They both loved each other very much, but one day, something separated them._ _A God turned evil, bent on having his revenge on this world, kidnapped the Princess, knowing the Prince would follow in hot pursuit. So the Prince followed, getting taken in a magical land. The Prince dueled the evil God for the Princess. When the God was determined that the Prince would die, the Princess decided to use her own unhumanly powers to fight the God. _

_And so they battled each other, but, finally, the God got tired and decided to take care of the Prince, who was protecting the Princess from afar. But, as the God was going to slice through the Prince, the Princess jumped in the way."_ Asbel said, pausing for both dramatic effect and for the gasps of the maids'.

"_But the Prince was quick, and saved the Princess by pushing her out of the way, and almost getting his arm sliced off. The Prince was knocked out for awhile, but still hearing the Princess's shouts to wake him up._ _Finally, the Prince woke up and the Princess had been worn out by exhaustion, and was just barely awake._

_The God had taken pity on the couple and not attacked, but that had been his greatest_ _flaw, because the Princess gave the Prince strength. When the Prince saw that the Princess had been worn out, the Prince drew his sword. The God and the Prince fought, but finally the Prince realized that he could not win. So, he took the Princess in his arms._

_By that time, the God was outraged. He didn't want love destroying his plans, so he wanted the world they were in to crumble, but not that much so that world wouldn't get destroyed. So the Prince ran frantically, trying to get out of the world and avoid the falling debris, but failing miserably. The Princess had gotten hurt badly by a couple of rocks that were falling from the sky, seemingly._

_The Prince couldn't stand to see the Princess hurt, so he held the White Cr-"_ Asbel stopped, and caught his mistake before anyone else did, then continued.

"_So he held the ancient relic of that world and prayed with all his might to get back to their own world. When he did, he got on a flying machine to his own Kingdom, Pe–I mean, Peryfuthious."_ Asbel had just made that name out of the top of his head, and looked around to see if any of the maids were actually believing that this story was made-up. Considering the facial expressions and the tears and how hard they were holding pillows, he guessed they did.

"_Then the Prince carried the Princess to her room and set her down on a bed, and smiled knowing she was safe. Having no further energy, the Prince collapsed. The End."_ Asbel finished, and smiled. He was content with what he told, for all of it was true. Now he heard the 'Awww's' and 'What happened to so and so's' of that the story usually left behind.

"I'm sorry, that's all I know of the story. I'll tell you the rest when I learn it, ok?" Asbel asked, and the girls nodded in agreement. Once all the maids left, he laid back down again and sighed.

'_Heh,_ _amazing how all those girls actually believed you. I hope you know she's awake.' _Frequently now, his incarnation had been talking to him whenever he had the sword or had the Cross nearby. She was like his conscious, an EXTREMELY annoying conscious. But, she could be helpful at times, like she knew what was happening everywhere because she was technically an angel. But what really had been such a shocker was her name: Isabella.

Ok, ok. It wasn't THAT much of a shock, it was just that, Asbel wondered if his mother had done it on purpose; named his sister and he like that.

_She is? I've gotta go see her..._ Asbel thought to Isabella, and stood up. He was in OK condition to walk because only his arm was bandaged, nothing else really. Minor wounds here and there, but nothing else.

"...No!" Asbel's eyebrow quirked up, and he leaned against the door. That was Nausicaä's voice. He was sure of it.

'_Oh dear! I feel something bad's gonna happen!'_ Isabella said. When Isabella talked, only Asbel could hear her voice.

_Yeah, this doesn't sound too good. Nausicaä_ _sounds scared. I should go in and help her..._ Asbel replied back.

'_Yeah, you should. You could regret it. Oh, your sword! You might need it!'_

_For what?_

'_...Um, believe me, you should bring it. Just...in case...'_ Isabella said. Asbel nodded, and looked around. After about five minutes of wondering where the heck the Rêve de Vere was, he heard Isabella sighed.

'_Do I need to teach you everything? Summon it like how you summoned the winds!'_ She said impatiently, and Asbel nodded. In a quick second, the sword immediately appeared in his left hand, and he gripped it nervously. '_Your right's your dominant hand, right? I think you'll be able to use that sword. After all, I was a lefty, and my knowledge should be passed down onto you, now.' _Asbel nodded, but he wasn't too sure. So, he opened the door with the sword in his hand. If you've tried to twist a doorknob with a sword in your hand, it's hard work. Believe it.

"And then, he came walking up the stai-" The doctor was walking around like Frankenstein or something, and Nausicaä looked like she had just been told a scary story. Asbel's eyebrow quirked up once again.

"Ok, I seriously think I missed something here."

-

"She'll be ok?" Obaba asked. Right now, in the Valley of the Wind, Arieta had a clear orb made out of Ohmu shell((graciously donated by someone not vital to the story)) and, with her hands extended out to it, Obaba and her could see what was going on with Nausicaä and Asbel.

"Yes, she shall be her finest today." Arieta said, and smiled. "Prince Asbel can make her really happy." Obaba glanced at Arieta as the Goddess continued, "It must be nice, to be in love. As a Goddess I am always preoccupied with how the wind shall play a role in each of their lives. Obaba, if I may, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Arieta." Obaba said, turning back to the orb. Though Obaba couldn't actually see what was in the orb, she knew. She could see the image inside her head, and that was enough for her.

"Is that what will make Nausicaä truly happy in the end? Her love for him? I know how cruel the Chains of Fate can be, and..." Arieta shook her head and smiled.

"You already know, don't you?" Obaba said, and chuckled. Just like the Wind Goddess, to be innocent and carefree, to forget everything, just like the wind itself.

"Yes, I already know. But I cannot change the predetermined events that will take place. Because, after all, I do not exist. I am only the personification of wind and the people of this Earth have chosen to give me a name, Arieta." Arieta said.

"Hmph." Was all Obaba said, and shook her head.

"But then again, you all are not real either." Arieta said, and smiled. "You all are the personification of love, for that is what your purpose is. To love, for without that, you fade away into the distance." Arieta confirmed, and nodded her head.

"No, I think you're wrong, Arieta. There's more than life than to just love. Take Nausicaä, for example. She cares about everyone and is willing to give her life up for her people. She loves Asbel and would do anything for him, and he for her. But our very essence is not to love, but to coexist with others peacefully." Obaba said. This time, it was Arieta's turn to chuckle.

"Yes, maybe. For human life, there must be more to love. And that is for the Gods and Goddesses up in the Divine Realm to find out." Arieta said.

"So you have more of a purpose than just being the personification of wind. You are an actual person, are you not?" Obaba asked.

"Sure, I guess I have lived on this World, once. A very long time ago, I am sure I had. But, I just want my _Anila_ to be happy." Arieta said.

"For you are Nausicaä's true mother?" Obaba asked, and smiled. She knew Arieta was 'beating around the bush', talking about nonsense so she wouldn't have to get to the point. Arieta smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, I am. I want my daughter to be happy."

-

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You were trying to not tell Nausicaä about my condition with my arm and about my 'die of blood loss'-" Asbel was trying to sort out the whole situation, but when Nausicaä heard 'die' she straightened up in her bed and worry took her face.

"Asbel! You can't die! You should be resting if you can die because of that arm! You shouldn't be here right now!" She said, obviously worried.

"But I wanted to see you..." Asbel said, and shook his head. "You're in a much worse condition than I am, so-"

"No, I'm not. Your wound is still bleeding, and there's still the possibility that you can die." Nausicaä said, and got out of bed, but soon levitated herself with the wind so she wasn't standing. Though you could tell the wind was moving faster because her hair was blowing softly.

'_Oh, I'll enjoy watching this. Asbel vs. Nausicaä_; _FIGHT!'_ Isabella shouted gleefully. Asbel's grip tightened around his sword. He was getting severely aggravated with Isabella's childish attitude. Isabella wasn't anything like him, but yet she was his incarnation.

"How could anyone ever love YOU?" Asbel shouted, honestly meaning to tell Isabella that. Time stopped, and Asbel's sword((and the handy-dandy cross that he kept...under his hat, or something)) was glowing. Nausicaä looked around, tears in her eyes. In fact, she was so shocked that the wind stopped and her hurt leg buckled under her weight and she fell down altogether.

"Asbel...Asbel doesn't love me." Nausicaä said, and shook her head. "No! It's not true!" It took her a moment to realize that time had stopped. The sword stopped glowing and the glow transferred to the floor, then the glow came up and it's shape turned human. Nausicaä waited to see what was going on.

"Hi there! I'm Isabella, previously known as Asbel's incarnation! Don't I look just like him?" Isabella asked, now visible and in-color in a ghostly sort of way. Nausicaä gasped as Isabella smiled sheepishly.

"Lastelle..." That was all Nausicaä could think. Isabella looked EXACTLY like Lastelle, so, in an in-direct way, looked a lot like Asbel, too.

"Come again?" Isabella asked, frowning a little. Nausicaä shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but for a moment there I thought you were Asbel's dead twin sister...you look just like her." Nausicaä said. Isabella cocked her head.

"Asbel had a twin sister?" Isabella asked. Nausicaä nodded.

"I thought you knew, after all, don't angels know everything?" The Princess asked. She had always been taught that the Gods and Goddesses and Angels of the Divine Realm knew what you were doing.

"Um...yeah, well, that's NOT the point! Um, I stopped time so I could tell you something." Isabella said.

"Yes?" Nausicaä asked back. She wanted to get time back on the wheel again, but maybe she didn't. She didn't know if she wanted to face Asbel now.

"Make sure Asbel stays alive, ok?" Isabella chirped sweetly.

"Surely you didn't stop time just for _that._" Nausicaä said, a bit confused. Here's this angel with the power to stop time and using it for all the wrong reasons.

"No, you're right. I was getting on his nerves and he yelled that. It kinda hurts, doesn't it?"Isabella asked, tears appearing in her eyes.

"So, he didn't yell at me? He still...loves me?" Nausicaä asked, not noticing Isabella's tears.

"Of course! Oh, and um, y'know, Arieta?" Isabella asked. Nausicaä nodded. Of _course_ she knew Arieta! Even if they had never met, the Goddess of Wind would still be the Goddess of Wind. Meeting someone doesn't change the fact if you knew them _before_ or not. "Well, um, she's your-"

"Isabella!" Arieta suddenly appeared, with her hands on her hips, standing before Isabella.

"Eeep! Oh, Arieta! Sorry!" Isabella said, and bowed and bowed again. Arieta shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk. I told you _not_ to say anything to her! And do not say anything to Asbel about it, either. The chances are that he will not be able to keep his mouth shut, if he is _your_ reincarnation." Arieta said, and spun on the heel to face Nausicaä. "Now, do not listen to anything Isabella says, alright? She is just talking nonsense and needs to stretch her mouth because she has not spoken in a long time. Oh, and, be sure to come back to the Valley! I am awaiting your arrival for your lessons on how to control the wind." And with that, Arieta and Isabella disappeared, and the threads of time started winding up again.

It was deathly quiet, except for the clang of Asbel's sword to rush over to Nausicaä.

"Nausicaä...I'm so sorry, I was just talk-" Asbel got caught in mid-sentence when Nausicaä looked up at him and smiled.

"It's ok, Asbel. I understand that it's tough when your incarnation sounds like she's four." she said, then, started to laugh. Asbel smiled and laughed along with her.

'_Hey! That is SO not funny!'_ Isabella shouted. The doctor stared at the two and shook his head.

"Only when kids are in love..." He mumbled, pushing up his glasses and walking out the door, sure that they could be left alone, but he'd send a maid just in case.

After about two minutes they both stopped laughing. Asbel got up, and with his left arm, tried the best he could to help Nausicaä back into her bed.

"Thank you, Asbel. But you should be worried about your arm. I'm worried that you're already hurt." Nausicaä said. Asbel smiled.

"I don't feel anything. My arm is all numb. I know they're going to have to do something to it soon before I die. I don't think they can re-attach it, but I don't want to look like Kushana. The bleeding is intense, too. I know you're worrying about me, but don't worry this one time, ok? I'll find a way to get through this, and you'll never heal if you're just concerned about me." Asbel said.

"But Asbel..." Nausicaä said, nodding to herself. Alright, she was gonna say it! She was determined.

-

"Oh! It's getting so juicy! Hehehe..." Said one maid. About fifty other maids, cooks, chefs, and miscellaneous staff of the castle((yes, they were at the castle infirmary)) including Asbel's mom were outside the door, which was closed.

"Ow! Move aside, I can't hear anything! What just happened?" Asked another maid.

"What are they saying? Did he just say that he loves her?" Asked a chef.

"Shhh! Now I can't hear anything! I can't believe I'm eavesdropping on my own son..." Asbel's mom said, almost looking ashamed.

"It's ok, Your Majesty." Said the whole staff that was gathered there, at the door.

-

"Wait! I thought I heard something outside." Asbel said, picked up his sword just in case and opened the door. About fifty people or so collapsed on top of him. "Ack! Get off me!" Asbel shouted, sure that his arm was in a position where it couldn't be hurt by the amounts of people.

Staff members got off of Asbel, but slowly. Not on purpose, but it took a long time. Such a long time that by the time Asbel was freed by the people, his whole body was numb from the weight and his lungs were just about crushed.

"Asbel, are you ok?" Said Asbel's mom, waving her hand in front of his face. Asbel nodded very slowly. Nausicaä((with the helping hand of a maid)) limped over to Asbel and leaned beside him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"I call upon thee Healing Lights of the Winds." She said, and the wind swirled around them while everyone was completely awed. The wind started to change colors rapidly, then all the colors swirled into a gray, then the wind diminished totally. Asbel then shook his head and stood up.

"Nausicaä, what did you do? I feel like I could run all over the world twice." He said, and looked at his arm.

"Asbel, I think Nausicaä healed the wound on your arm!" Asbel's mom said. The Prince nodded, and was just about to see if he could move his arm when he felt a sudden weight on his lap.

"Huh?" Asbel looked confused for a moment, then realized that Nausicaä was unconscious. Asbel stood up, and took her in his arms bridal style, which made all the 50 people 'awwww', which made Asbel's face turn a shade of red not yet known to man.

"I'm just carrying her to her bed, people! Nothing romantic about that!" Asbel said, trying to get his face to turn back to natural color. He placed Nausicaä on the bed and refused to turn around until he knew his face wasn't red.

"Your face is so cute when it's red, Asbel!" Asbel's mom said, smiling a little.

"Mother! Stop embarrassing me!" He said. Oh great. This day was going just fine. Even though Asbel was happy that his arm was now fully healed((how else would he have carried Nausicaä?)), his happiness had been drained because he didn't like becoming embarrassed in front of his own people. After all, he would be King someday. Asbel could just imagine his worst nightmare now...

_Dream Sequence_

"_Oh, wow, Mommy! Look at King Asbel! He looks so tough!" Said a little kid._

"_Well, you know, when the King's face turns red, he looks like a bunny."_ _Said the mom._

"_REALLY? Wow! I'm gonna call King Asbel; King Asbel the Bunny-Rabbit! And then all of my friends'll call his majesty that, too!" Said the little kid, going up to a grown-up looking Asbel._

"_Hey, Your Majesty! Here's a carrot!" Said the little kid, getting a carrot out of nowhere(_Remember, this is a dream sequence)_ and _giving _the carrot to Asbel. As soon as Asbel took it, he transformed into a brown bunny._

"_Aw, look, everyone! Bunny King Asbel looks so cute! Look at his pom-pom tail and his cute lil' fluffony_(Which is not a word, by the way. I think us kids make up words when we're excited) _ears!" Exclaimed the little kid. Then all of Pejite's people rushed to Bunny Asbel and after making a couple of comments of how cute Bunny Asbel looked with a crown and a little King's robe,(_Whatever they're called...)_ they decided_ _to put Asbel in a petting zoo for the rest of his short-lived life._

_End Dream Sequence_

Asbel shivered. He had a bad experience with a rabbit once, and never again...never again...ANYWAYS, in reality, while Asbel was imagining all of this, the people of Pejitei were staring at him. Then, when his dream was over, he shivered.

"Mother, is my face un-red now?" He asked. His mom nodded.

"You had that bunny nightmare again?" She asked. The Prince nodded. His mom turned to the people. "I forbid you to eavesdrop on them again! Unless, of course, I'm with you...But besides that, leave my son and the Princess alone, for now."

The people bowed, and a chorus of 'Yes, Your Majesties' rang out before they all dispersed.

"Thanks. I'm going to have to wait for Nausicaä to wake up. But, first, I have a question." Asbel said. His mom nodded. "You know the story of the savior and Princess Isabella, right?"

"Yes." His mom said, and nodded slightly before he continued, even though she knew what he was going to ask.

"So, why did you name Lastelle and I like that? With the same rhyming-end at our name? Like how Lastelle, Isabella, and Asbel almost all rhyme." Asbel said, crossing his arms.

"Your father and I- we both knew." Asbel's mom said. He got a confused look on his face, then shook it off and replaced it with an angry one. He wanted some answers as to why this had all been in the dark to him.

The gloves were going to come off. Right now, even if it took his dying breath to figure out just what the heck was going on.


	11. I'm Here With You

Over 2900 hits! Aa! Kami-sama! That's such a large amount!

On the street is Pookie-poo and Sea MoonDragon!((cool penname!)) And, um, sorry if I forgot to mention you! It's just, I don't want to mention people twice((hanjuu is an exception because she reads and reviews War on My World)) because I don't want to make other people feel left out.

It's gonna end at 15. I decided. This chapter to explain everything, the two after this for the big fight sequences and then the Epilogue after, then the Teaser after that.((Thanks Hanjuu for that idea!))

Oh, yes, and we can't forget...

HONORABLE HANJUULUVER-DONO! Yes, you are honorable-mention able person-thingy whatever..Just, _thank you everyone!_

Although...I wish everyone who read this story reviewed... Imagine! Over 100 reviews I'd get if everyone who read this story actually**_ REVIEWED_**! Did I tell you that I'll accept flames from people who hate the story and just read it because they have nothing better in their lives! Just REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -walks around like a zombie-

Now that my scary moment is over...

Disclaimer:('Everytime We Touch' by Cascada style!)

I still hear those voices every single day...

I still know that I don't own anything(own anything...)

'Cause everytime I write, I know this

And everytime I see reviews

my heartbeat gets faster...

((Music changes to loud drumming as I scream out the following words like a punk rocker))

I don't own anything! Nope, oh no!

But if I did, would I be writing?

NO!

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 11:

_I'm Here With You_

"I knew Lastelle was going to die." Asbel's mom said. Asbel clenched his jaw, wanting to just strike out so badly at something. His fist met the floor.

'_Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Knucklebuster! Hehehe..._' Isabella said. Asbel twitched. He reached under his hat and pulled out the white cross, and handed it to his mom.

"Just, handle that for awhile, ok? It...um...was making my head hurt from the weight." Asbel lied, and then added, "I want to listen to what you're gonna say without a headache." His mom smiled and laughed softly as she shook her head.

"I already know, Asbel. Stop playing pretend. Isabella is getting on your nerves." His mom said. Asbel opened his mouth to reply, but his mom shook her head again. "Let me finish, Asbel. Ok?" Asbel nodded his head.

"On the night before you and your sister were going to be born, an angel touched my dreams. I'll always remember that sweet, angelic voice telling me that my daughter was going to die while my son would live on to save the world. She had said:

'Believe, and the light shall guide you.

Be Strong, and the darkness shall fade away.

Trust Yourself, and the twilight will shine.

Don't Be Scared, and the moonlight will twinge.

Know Courage, and the sunlight won't burn.

Be Valiant, and the starlight will heal your wounds.

Share Love, and the Harmony will soothe you.

Have Faith, Angels will set you free."

Asbel stared at her like she had just gone into spasms and just went into break dancing on the floor.

"I don't understand." Was all he could say. "I know the 'Harmony' part, it probably means that Peace for our Kingdom will allow Lastelle to rest in peace, and, um... 'sunlight won't burn'...That probably means we'll defeat the God of Fire, Finn. I don't understand what anything else means, though. I was never good at analogies in school..." Asbel said, shaking his head. Analogies and Rabbits...his two worst nightmares...er, besides from Nausicaä dying and stuff of the like.

"Asbel, sweetie, I know you have a headache right now, but what I just said isn't an analogy." His mom said. Asbel banged his head. '_Forget it...I don't want to know anymore. It's just not worth it!'_ He thought desperately.

"I'm gonna go to my room, and when I come out, all nice and rested, you can tell me whatever you wanted, ok, Mother?" Asbel asked. His mom nodded as Asbel walked out of the room.

"I have faith."

-

A couple of hours later, Nausicaä regained consciousness before Asbel had awaken from his nap. She looked around, and noticed Asbel's mom on the seat.

"Oh, hello. Where's Asbel?" Nausicaä asked cheerfully, forgetting Asbel's last name, but she doubted that Asbel's mom would mind.

"Who?" His mom asked looking at her strangely. Nausicaä looked at her strangely. _'I must be dreaming. That's strange...why would I be dreaming and remember?'_ Nausicaä just shook her head.

"Your son...Asbel...the Prince of Pejitei..." Nausicaä said, hoping to make his mom remember. His mom just shook her head and looked down again.

"I only have one child, Lastelle. Asbel died, long, long ago." His mom said. Nausicaä shook her head once more.

"That's not true!" The Princess said once more. This time, Asbel's mom looked straight at her. Nausicaä winced, but forced herself to be strong and look at his mom straight in the eye. Suddenly Nausicaä wavered, and held her head. _'No...Asbel's the one who died, that night. Not Lastelle. Right, I remember now..._

'_Please, burn the cargo and if you see my sister...' Asbel got cut off, and died. Nausicaä_ _started to cry, driving the knife into the handcuffs, and breaking the link.' _

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Nausicaäsaid, shaking her head. All of a sudden, a giant rip appeared in the...air. Asbel appeared through the rip grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into it.

"No! I don't want to go to Heaven! Let me go, you ghost!" She shouted, then came to the real world. Her 'real' memories began rushing up to her, as well as a shooting pain in her wrist, which she jerked away from Asbel, who was bending it backwards.

"Sorry, NausicaäIt's just, Koko and Finn must've gotten to your dream world again, and when I heard you talk to no one I knew something was wrong. The only way to get you out of whatever you were doing was to cause you pain. I'm sorry." Asbel said.Nausicaästarted to rub her wrist.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at him. Asbel shrugged.

"I don't know, exactly. Some maid told me that you were walking around the castle saying I was dead, so I decided to check it out. Well, turns out you were in the dungeon-"Asbel paused, expecting Nausicaä to gasp and exclaim 'Dungeon?'like everyone did.

"The dungeon...where the criminals are kept?" Nausicaäsaid, her voice and face showing disappointment. Asbel laughed, and flashed an extremely cheesy smile.

"Nah, we have a dungeon just for threats." He said.Nausicaälaughed, and Asbel smiled, as he continued. "So, I went down there to check it out. As the maid had said, you were talking to yourself.When I heard you say I was dead and whatnot, I knew something was wrong. So I led you back up in the room, you saying you were gonna die, and finally I snapped your wrist and you snapped out of it. Sorry." Asbel apologized once more.

"I'd rather have my wrist snapped than me thinking you've died. It's ok, Asbel. I know you had to, but it'll take a couple of months before it stops swelling." Nausicaäsaid. It was true, her wrist was a bit purple, and it hurt whenever she moved it. If wrists couldn't break, and if wrists couldn't swell and get purple, they did now.Nausicaä didn't mind at all, though. She knew Asbel didn't do it on purpose. It was just for her safety.

"Why don't we go back to the Valley of the Wind and see Arieta? I bet she could heal that wrist of yours, or you can do that wind-color-heal thing." Asbel said. Nausicaälooked at him curiously.

"Wind-color-heal thing?" She asked. Asbel nodded his head.

"You know, when you healed my arm." He said, trying to jump-start her memory. Unfortunately , itdidn't seem to work by her confused expression.

"Asbel, what are you talking about? I never healed your arm. I just made sure you were ok when the people collapsed on top of you.But your arm...it does look healed" Nausicaä said.Asbel sighed.

"Maybe we should go talk to Arieta. After all, she's a Goddess, and she's bound to know what happened. And we promised we'd see her again, so how about it?" Asbel asked. Nausicaänodded.

"But, why come to this decision all of a sudden?" She asked. Asbel sighed once more.

"My mother was going to tell me something after I woke up, but then she said I should ask Arieta for all the details instead."Asbel explained, and Nausicaä nodded. Even if it had been a little while, she wanted to check the conditions of the Valley of the Wind.

"Isabella told me Arieta was waiting, anyways." Nausicaä said, furrowing her brow when she remembered what Isabella was going to tell her. "Asbel, you have the cross with you?" Asbel shook his head.

"I can summon the sword, though. It works both ways." Asbel said, summoning the sword. "Or...do you need the cross specifically?"Nausicaä shook her head.

"You can talk to Isabella through that, right?" She asked, and he nodded. "Can you ask her what she wanted to tell me?"

'_Nope, no way, Chief._ _Tell your girlfriend that there's no way in Heaven and the Divine Realm above that's happenin'.' _Asbel heard Isabella said.

"Isabella said she couldn't tell. I doubt I can make her, anyways. Do you know how hard it is to make a four-year-old talk when she doesn't want to?" Asbel asked, crossing his arms while relaying Isabella's message.

"No, but...I guess you're right, Asbel. I'm sure we could get it out of Arieta." She said, and Asbel nodded, and made the sword disappear as soon as he didn't need it anymore. He didn't like being constantly aggravated by Isabella. She was an annoying hindrance to his life, that he wanted to desperately get rid of.

"Alright! Let's go!" Asbel said triumphantly, sounding like he just won NASCAR or something. Nausicaä smiled.

"It'd be nice to see the Valley again." She said, and made her way to the glider, wondering how she was gonna hold onto the handles with her swollen wrist.

* * *

I know, short! I know, I know! 14 is a nice length, don't you think? The following chapters might be short like this one. 'Cept the fight-one. That's LONG. 

And, review! 'Till Next Time!

Au Revoir!


	12. A Big Fight! A Legend Rises Part 1

Yes! Over 45 review and over 3000 hits! I'm smokin'!

In the party is Sakura Sista and of course, the guest of honor-HANJUULUVER! Ok, I'm good now, I'm good...-takes deep breath-

Disclaimer: I 'disclaim' everything. A.K.A I don't claim anything to be my own.

For those of you who don't know, it's like saying 'Thank You' to God, or something.

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 12: The Big Fight! A Legend Rises: Part 1

"I think I'm gonna crash!" Asbel shouted. He was riding the glider, well, piloting would be a better word for it. They were so close to the Valley, and Asbel was well..._trying_ to pilot the glider like Nausicaä, but he was failing miserably.

"Don't worry, Asbel. I'm sure you won't. Look, there's Arieta!" The Princess said, waving back to the goddess who was waving at them.

"I'm just prioritizing landing, then I can say hi if I'm not dead." Asbel muttered. Nausicaä in spite of herself at Asbel's negative attitude. She found it rather funny for some reason.

"Stop being such a Mr. Raincloud!" She said. Asbel laughed along with her.

"Mr. Raincloud? Well, who says I can't, Miss Sunshine?" He countered.

"I do!" Nausicaä said, as they finally landed, and to Asbel's surprise, they actually landed successfully! And not only that, but to further Asbel's shock, they were alive! Glory Hallelujah!

"I'm glad to see you're both alright! I'm sorry you had to go through with that. I never thought Finn would show up. I hope you accept my most deepest apologies, children." Arieta said, as the Goddess had walked up to them. Nausicaä nodded.

"Of course we accept your apologies! You don't even need to apologize! It's that Asbel is being Mr. Raincloud over here." She said, and giggled. It was nice to act like a kid once and a while. Arieta laughed, causing Asbel's face to flush in embarrassment.

"Nausicaä!" He whined. Nausicaä began to smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Asbel." She said. Arieta smiled.

"Alright, well, Nausicaä I shall teach you the ways of the wind. Now, Prince Asbel, you do have the cross on you, don't you?" Arieta asked, placing a hand over Nausicaä's swollen wrist, and as a colorful swish of wind flowed over it, it began to rapidly heal. Nausicaä mouthed a 'thank you' as she noticed Asbel start to talk.

"Um...no, I don't, actually. I left it a Pejitei." He said, taking a long pause before completing the rest of the sentence. Arieta sighed.

"No matter." She said, snapped her fingers, and disappeared, then reappeared within a split second. "Alright, here's the cross." Arieta said, handing the cross to Asbel. Asbel took it hesitantly. "Now, all you need to do in order to activate the full potential of her wind powers, is call on the four winds."

"Uh...can't you do that?" Asbel asked. Arieta nodded.

"Yes, but when you're fighting Finn, I won't be there. You need to learn how to summon the four winds by yourself." Arieta said. Asbel nodded.

"Ok..." Asbel said, trying to resist the urge of shouting out cheesy battle lines. He just thought of the four winds, and within five minutes or so, the four points of the cross began glowing, he was concentrating so hard his eyes were closed. Arieta clapped.

"Good work! Now, Nausicaä, you need to harness this power. Watch." Arieta said, as a breeze hit Nausicaä lightly from the north, south, east and finally, west directions. Her hair was floating in totally different directions. "Now, direct the wind being thrown at you at Asbel!" Asbel's eyes popped open.

"Wha-Hey, why me?" Asbel asked. He knew that as long as Nausicaä didn't put any force into the wind there was nothing to worry about it.

"Because it takes much more energy redirecting the wind to a different target then just countering." Arieta explained.

"Oh, I see. Wait-it won't hurt, will it?" He asked, seeing Nausicaä's hands glow as she directed the wind at him. The wind came at him at all different directions, blowing him back. It didn't hurt, but he was a bit shocked at how Nausicaä could turn a breeze into a forceful wind like that.

"Good, Nausicaä. Now, make that wind stronger. Use your rage to fuel it." Arieta said. She would intervene if the wind was starting to hurt Asbel. But it wasn't yet. "Asbel, tell me immediately if the wind is too much for you." Arieta said sharply.

The wind picked up, all of it being directed at poor Asbel. '_Ack! Is this what I get for being negative?'_ He thought to himself as he felt his body being thrown about like a punching bag. It didn't hurt, it was just...slightly uncomfortable.

"Now revert the wind back to a breeze, cut back on your rage." Arieta commanded. Nausicaä nodded, doing what Arieta told her to do. She tried to cut back the wind's power, but it wouldn't work. All she did was make the wind go faster. Arieta didn't stop her yet.

"C'mon Nausicaä...you can do it!" Asbel shouted. Nausicaä shook her head.

"No! I can't do it!" She replied. Arieta frowned.

"You'll never get anything done if you keep thinking like that!" Arieta said, crossing her arms. No, she didn't need to intervene just yet. Nausicaä gasped.

"I can't keep a handle on this power anymore!" She shouted, and the wind rose to a howling tornado. Alright, _now _it was time.

"Stop." Arieta said calmly. The wind stopped to a gentle breeze. Nausicaä fell to her knees, panting.

"I'm sorry, Asbel." She said. Arieta frowned once more. If she was _that_ tired from exerting so little power, they were really in trouble this time.

"We need to continue as soon as possible." Arieta said, sighing.

-

"Now, try to slow down the wind." Arieta commanded. It was an hour later, and the wind was blowing forcefully at Nausicaä. Asbel was standing safely to the sidelines. Nausicaä nodded, and concentrated solely on the wind. Her eyes glowed.

"I call upon the Four Winds!" Nausicaä shouted. The wind stopped totally. The Valley of the Wind's people looked at their Princess. The only sign of wind was that Nausicaä's hair was blowing. "Release my energy!" She then shouted, holding out her hand in the direction of Arieta. Arieta smiled. _Now_ they were getting somewhere.

Winds of an amazing Mach 5((or some fast speed)) blew at Arieta, knocking the Goddess off of her feet. She stopped the wind though, and nodded.

"Good work, Nausicaä! Now redirect the energy of the winds into the sky." Arieta said. Nausicaä nodded, and held both hands up to the sky, looking up at it. The four points of the cross glowed the same color Nausicaä's eyes were glowing.

"Release!" She shouted once more, the wind going up into the sky. Everyone started to float, the wind pushing them up. The Valley of the Wind's people started to fly around. The glow faded from her eyes, and the glow faded from the four tips of the cross. The wind came to a breeze again, and the Valley of the Wind's people just dropped to the floor/ground/whatever was beneath them.

"Good work, Nausicaä! I am very proud of you." Arieta said. Asbel walked up to Arieta.

"Arieta, may I talk to you for one moment?"He asked. Arieta nodded.

"Of course. Nausicaä, please stay over there for a moment of time, please." She said, and the Princess nodded.

"When we came back from the Fountain of Dreams, my arm was in bad condition. So, Nausicaä healed it by using the power of the winds. When I asked her how, she said she didn't remember that she did anything to my arm. Was it divine intervention?" Asbel asked. Arieta shook her head.

"No. It was her Goddess side." She said. Asbel opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it once more. After repeating this process 15 times, he finally got what she was saying. Well...not really.

"Nausicaä's a Goddess?" He asked. Arieta nodded.

"Well, not a full-fledged one, anyway. It takes a person of amazing power to save the world twice. I will tell you why she is a Goddess if you swear never to tell her." Arieta said.

"Alright." Asbel said. It would be hard keeping anything from Nausicaä, but he knew he could do it.

"Nausicaä is my daughter. Her father is...was King Ghil, and I was disguised as a human to check up on the Kingdom I gave my blessings to. Of course, I had to fall in love with her father, and evidently, as my human self, I died purposely to be in the Divine Realm. Nausicaä has divine blood in her veins, which is why she is a demi-Goddess. She can only become a full-fledged Goddess if she does something great to save a many amount of people." Arieta explained.

"But Nausicaä risked her life for her people! That should count for something!" Asbel said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That activated her Goddess side. Now she has to do _another_ great deed to become a true Goddess." Arieta said.

"When we defeat Finn, Nausicaä'll become a full-fledged Goddess?" Asbel asked. Arieta nodded.

"Yes, but do you know what will happen? Nausicaä will live in the Divine Realm-away from you. I'm sure you don't want that."Arieta said. Asbel looked at Nausicaä.

"She has to? Can't I go up with her?" Asbel asked, looking back at Arieta. Arieta shook her head sadly.

"There is a barrier that allows no mortals to enter there. She can decide to stay here, but it is unlikely. The Divine Realm is warm and inviting, but you may compel her to stay on this world. I doubt it, though." Arieta said.

"But then Nausicaä'll know she's a Goddess if she can go up to the Divine Realm. Why not let her know now?" Asbel asked.

"Because I know what will happen in the future. If she knows that she is a Goddess now, the future will be changed." Arieta said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Asbel asked.

"Depending on how you look at it. For her, and for you, it is not the better choice. For me, it is. But am I doing what is best for her. Please understand." Arieta said. Asbel nodded.

"But why didn't she remember she healed me?"Asbel asked.

"Overexertion of powers, maybe? She certainly remembers what she did now. But maybe it was my good coaching." Arieta said, grinning.

"Are we ready to take on Finn?" Asbel asked. Arieta chuckled.

"Want to battle him already? Hmmm...I think you're ready to take on Koko, but definitely not Finn." Arieta said. Asbel sighed.

"How much more practicing will we need?" Asbel asked.

"Enough so Nausicaä can enter Goddess mode easily and stay in it for longer." Arieta said. Asbel groaned.

"How long will _that _take?" He asked in a hopeless tone. Arieta chuckled again.

"She's right. You _are_ Mr.Raincloud." She said, but then continued in a much serious tone, "I do not know. It depends." Asbel sighed for the umpteenth time.

Today was going to be a _long _day.

-

After training for hours and hours(I'm sure you guys would get bored if I wrote it all out, but I can edit this chapter if you REALLY want to see it) Nausicaä finally got the hang of it. She now knew how to release her energy and power up the wind, and go into her 'Goddess' mode easily, though she didn't know that she was even a goddess, demi or not.

"_Now _we're ready to battle Finn, right?" Asbel asked. Arieta nodded.

"But I don't recommend you taking that path yet." Arieta said. If sweatdrops were even in this anime, Asbel would've sweatdropped big time. (For those of you who don't know, a sweatdrop is like a character saying 'you've gotta be kidding me!' or something like that) "However, you are more than ready to take on Koko. It will be easier killing his daughter and then going after Finn so he will not be able to call on reinforcements." Nausicaä nodded. It made sense.

"Great! So let's go!" Asbel said, clapping his hands together.

"Wait! You don't know where to find her! Koko and Finn are in different locations. I don't know the source of this tactic, or if it may be a trap or not, but I do know they are in different locations. Here is the location." Arieta walked up to Nausicaä, and placed her hand on her forehead. Nausicaä's forehead glowed, and then she nodded in understanding.

"Hey! What about me? What if Nausicaä gets mysteriously incapacitated or something?" Asbel shouted. Arieta laughed.

"Isabella knows where the place is. It's where she died. And, anyway, do NOT let Finn or Koko have that cross. The universe will be theirs if you do. One more thing- your sword'll be really helpful. I can't fight your battles for you but I can make sure that it is a fair fight." Arieta said. Asbel nodded solemnly.

"Alright. Then off we go, right?" Nausicaä asked Asbel nodded.

"Thanks a bunch, Arieta!" Asbel said, waving as they both took off. Obaba came up to Arieta.

"Shall you go back to the Divine Realm?" The old woman asked.

"Yes...but not yet. I _must_ win at least ONE round of chess with Kushana before returning to the Divine Realm!" Arieta said, storming back into the class. Obaba chuckled.

"They're all like kids. It must be nice to feel like you're young once in a while." Obaba said, following Arieta slowly back into the castle.

-

"This is the place?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä nodded her head.

"Look, there's Koko. Be prepared." She said, and it was Asbel's turn to nod. Nausicaä landed the glider and Asbel hopped off, and the sword materialized in his hands. Nausicaä came up beside him, and took this opportunity to survey their surroundings. They were on an island, no doubt about that. There was a flat of ground and then stairs. Obviously Koko was on the top of the stairs. The Prince and Princess started to climb the stairs, and reached the top. It was like a flat battleground.

You could tell so by how the ground was stained with blood. In front of them was Koko, rubbing her wings together and hissing, ready to lunge at them.

"Alright, Nausicaä! Get ready, here comes the winds!" Asbel said. He had learned how to summon the winds without holding the cross in his hands. The White Cross was under his...hat. Instead, to let Nausicaä know that the four winds were ready, his sword glowed at the tip, at the mid-point, at before the hilt, and the very end of the hilt glowed. She thrust her hands in front of her.

The wind knocked Koko off her feet, but she used her wings to steady her in the air. When Nausicaä turned the air into a breeze, Koko charged straight at Nausicaä, and Asbel jumped in the way, holding up his sword as a guard. Koko tried to bite him, but Asbel's sword kept Koko's mouth open and wouldn't allow it to close.

"Let her have it!" Asbel shouted. Nausicaä nodded.

"I call upon the Four Winds..."She said, and her eyes glowed as she pointed towards Koko's mouth. "Release!" The wind rushed into Koko's mouth, knocking her back into the sea. However, Koko flipped around and rushed straight at them again. She landed, and transformed. Asbel smiled. He knew Koko would transform into Lastelle. But it didn't matter. It would make her easier to kill if she was in human form.

_Might as well put those acting skills to use, eh?_ Isabella asked.

'_What do you think I'm gonna do, parade around all day shouting 'Yipee! My sister's not dead!'?'_ Asbel asked sarcastically.

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._ Isabella said sourly. Asbel chose to ignore her this time. He winked to Nausicaä, then walked up to 'Lastelle'.

"Oh, Lastelle! I'm so glad to see you again! How've you been?" Asbel asked sweetly.

"Oh, very good, twin brother! I'd be even better, though, if that nasty little Princess went away!" Koko said over dramatically.

_Oh god. She thinks you'll actually believe that? Puh-leeze._

"Of course, oh dearest sister! Anything to make you happy!" Asbel said in a sing-song tone. He turned towards Nausicaä, who pretended to look horrified, but she knew what Asbel was going to do. As soon as he took a step towards her, he turned around, and plunged his sword into Koko.

"Don't you _ever_ imitate _my _little sister!" He said angrily, driving the sword deep into Koko's stomach. He had hoped to hit her heart, but then again, at least he _hit _her. Koko jumped back and clamped a hand over her wound.

"Oh, you little..."Koko winced, and fell to the floor, seemingly dead. Nausicaä walked over to him.

"Do you think she's dead?" Nausicaä asked. Asbel shrugged.

"I don't know." He said simply, and reached down, when Koko got up and snatched the _Rêve de Vere_ from him.

"Hah! I got your sword! What are you gonna do now?" Koko taunted in a childish way that would put Isabella to shame.

_Hey! She's acting like me! No fair! That is SO plagiarism! _Isabella said. Yet again, Asbel paid no heed to her complaints.

"I think it's time I show you my trump card." Asbel said, smiling. Nausicaä looked at him strangely.

'_Trump_ _card? What is he talking about? He can't mean..._' Nausicaä thought, then gasped.. "Asbel! That's breaking their trust! You can't do that!" Asbel just flashed her another one of those grins as he disappeared with the wind. Nausicaä looked around, slightly alarmed. She knew what he did, she just wanted to make sure he was alive. Then she heard his voice, and knew it was apart of his plan all along.

"Sora ni Naretara, Nausicaä."

* * *

If you guys know what that last line means, I'll make an ending of your choice! ((A.K.A make a sad ending, happy ending, or whatever)) I'll give you a hint: It's japanese! It might translate wrong, since I know 'Sora' means sky, but, whatever. If you know what that last line means, then you'll know where Asbel went. If you don't haha, wait 'till next time!


	13. A Big Fight! A Legend Rises Part 2

Alright, it's a happy ending! Thanks to I-Luv-Popcorn, who got it right! (It was a good guess, RangerH, I would've guessed that too. ;)) Sorry I forgot to send my thanks to forgotten words! I guess you really are forgotten. -- I was hoping for a happy ending, anyways. But I would've written out a sad one.

Disclaimer: Stop asking. I.Do.Not.Own.Anything.PERIOD.

Oh, and there might be 16 chapter instead of fifteen. I don't think I can get the fight scene all into this one chapter. I'm sorry, people! Also, I might not do the teaser...I'll think about it, though. Also, I'm listening to fast-paced music that makes me want to write everything fast. So if the battle goes quickly, that's why. I just hate biased battles where the hero always gets attacks in, and when the enemy tries to attack the hero, the hero counters.

Warning: Yet again, they are A LOT of cheesy-OOC battle lines. But I don't care! -- Also, the opposite of Heaven is used in this chapter again.

Note: If you've ever played SSB:M(Super Smash Bros. Melee) Koko is based after Roy and Nausicaུ is actually based after the Kingdom Hearts Master Form. If you've played Kingdom Hearts 2 and SSB:M, you will understand the battle much more. When I say the Ballerine/Ice Skater pirouette thing, I mean the thing in Master Form where Sora twirls around in the air. So, yeah. My inspiration for the battle comes from there.

Oh, and, the last 'a' in Nausicaa came out seriously weird. Don't know why...sorry...

Kaze no Megami-sama

Chapter 13: The Big Fight! A Legend Rises: Part 2

"Asbel, you became the wind?"Nausicaä said, and sighed. "Is that so I can control the wind better?" She asked. Even though she couldn't see it, Asbel nodded. Well, there was another reason or two, actually, but of course, our resident Princess didn't know that.

"Yeah. Now, defeat Koko!" Asbel said. Nausicaä nodded. If she had a better handle on the wind, maybe this fight would go quicker. Koko ran towards her, sword in hand, and slashed at her. Nausicaä jumped back.

She placed her hands in front of her, and energy gathered in front of her, glowing rainbow. "The North Wind, the South Wind, The East Wind, and The West Wind...come to my aid!" She shouted, her eyes glowing. Koko gasped as she realized what Nausicaä was doing.

"Aa, Kami..."She said, rushing towards Nausicaä in hopes of interrupting her attack. She thrust the sword as Nausicaä, but the Princess rose in the air.

"Release!" She shouted, thrusting her hands forward as the rainbow-colored energy reverted into a powerful blast of wind.

"Fire God Finn, Reflect!" Koko shouted, holding up the sword. She had reflected the Princess' attack using her father's powers. Just because Finn wasn't there didn't mean he wasn't watching over her. It glinted a bright white when the wind hit it, and Koko slid back. Then the white turned into a red. "Explosion!" She said, throwing the sword at Nausicaུ, where it burst into flames.

"Oh, jeez! My sword!" Asbel shouted.

_What are you talking about, 'your' sword? That was mine, originally!_ Isabella said. Asbel, even though he was now fused with the Wind Spirits, still had the white cross on him. The sword returned to Koko. Nausicaུ had been blown back by the attack. She was a bit charred, but still in a condition to fight.

She got up quickly. "Four Winds, I call upon your Divine Spirits!" She said, using the wind to float once more. This time, she spun around like a ballerina and an ice skater, one hand up and the other at her side. The hand that was up was collecting energy, and a tornado of rainbow winds surrounded her.

Koko knew that she couldn't get to the Wind Princess with that tornado.

"RELEASE!" Nausicaུ yelled. The tornado got sucked into the energy ball in front of her hand, which was now pointing towards Koko. The wind got blasted at Koko, making her fall back off the island into the water. She climbed back on the island, now angry as she climbed back to the battlefield.

"I call upon the bowels of Hell, summon the Fire of Eternal Despair!" She shouted, a pillar of fire blasting out of the ground in front of her. Koko held out her hands and the fire seemed to suck into them, and her hands glowed with burning hot intensity. Nausicaུ could tell this was not good. Koko rushed towards her, her hands now to one side of her, and fire was cackling between them.

"DIE!" Koko shouted, the fire shooting at her. Nausicaུ spread her hands apart and a rainbow-wind shield appeared in front of her, but it only absorbed so much before it exploded, knocking her back once more. Koko ran toward her, hoping to get in a shot, but Nausicaུ rose quickly and shot a blast of wind at Koko, delaying her. The Valley Princess was now floating in the air again.

"Kaze no Megami-sama, I call upon you! Grant me your powers!" She shouted, holding her hand up to the sky. The sky seemed to crack open as lightning flashed onto her hand. Maybe it wasn't wind, but Arieta certainly granted her a power. After all, the wind and lightning went hand and hand. Nausicaུ then spun around and the lightning flashed at Koko, and added with the wind it crackled with intense heat.

"Reflect!"Koko shouted, hoping that the heat would absorb. It did, but the light from the lightning blinded her as she got an windburn.(yes, you CAN get those. It's in the dictionary. ) The effects of the lightning shocked the Fire God's daughter, and she lay still for a moment. Nasuicaུ knew not to get too cocky.

"This may be apart of her plan." Asbel informed. She nodded.

"I call upon the four winds to aid me!" Nausicaུ said, spinning around again as energy collected in her hands. Then the tornado sucked into the energy, turning the energy into rainbow-colored wind. She kept on gathering more and more wind, her hands having to get farther and farther apart as more wind made it's way. Soon enough, Nausicaུ had to put both hands up to the sky because there was so much wind.

Koko got up. Slowly, but carefully. She must have been building fire energy, which was now stored inside the sword. Nausicaུ then spun around for the third time, the wind energy spreading itself around her. Every time she made on full circle, a crescent of wind would throw Koko back more and more. Soon, Koko was airborne, getting higher and higher with each crescent that hit her.

"RELEASE!" Nausicaུ shouted, the remaining wind energy blasting at Koko. But Koko turned around and the wind stopped at the flat of the Rêve de Vere. The wind reflected back at Nausicaུ, becoming a firey tornado.

She quickly dropped to the ground, and summoned the winds quickly as she pushed the wind upwards toward the flame, making it go into the crack of the sky that had appeared earlier.

"Kaze no Megami-sama! I call upon your power once more!" Nausicaུ shouted once more, holding her hand up into the sky. Thunder crackled as lightning flashed into her hand. Now the intensifying heat was transferred into lightning.

Nausicaུ released the energy at Koko, who placed the sword up to guard her once again. But the heat was to intense to absorb all of it. Now Koko was charred, too. Both of them burned, Koko burned more severely because of the wind. Nausicaུ floated in the air once more, and gathered energy into her hands once more.

Koko ran at her and her sword flashed red. Nausicaུ didn't have time to interrupt the attack or retaliate, even. She slashed the sword in a upward-crescent, catching hold of the energy. The now-fire energy floated upwards, out of Nausicaུ's control. Koko spun around, pointing the sword upward. The fire ball floated towards Koko's sword and the flames engulfed the Rêve de Vere. Koko slashed the sword at her, the fire hitting Nausicaུ. This caused her to be flown back a bit, but she wanted to stay away from Koko until she gathered energy from the wind or recovered.

The battle was about even. But neither girl would give up, until the battle was surely over. Energy gathered in front of Nausicaུ, and energy gathered in Koko's sword.

"RELEASE!" The demi-goddess said, releasing all of her energy into one strong blast.

"DIE!"Koko shouted, a fire blast from the sword appearing and hitting against the wind.

The fire and wind clashed against each other. Neither winning, neither losing. That is, until...Asbel showed up, behind Nausicaུ. Now she knew why Asbel had been disappeared with the wind. That was the only way he could gather energy. And heck, he had a lot of it, too.

"I'll help you, Nausicaུ. So let's finish this!" Asbel shouted, his arms overlapping hers as his energy flowed into her, making the wind stronger and overpowering Koko. Koko went down, for the last time. They both landed, and Nausicaུ's eyes faded as she fainted. Asbel caught her, and set her down as he wiped his brow.

"That was exhausting." He said to no one.

_Exhausting! You didn't even do anything except call on the winds and help Nausica__ུ __control the wind._ Isabella exclaimed.

"Whatever. I did plenty of enough work. I was only going to get in her way if I didn't become the wind." Asbel said.

_Well you weren't even there for half the battle! You used the wind to travel fast, and went to Pejitei, to get a stupid ring!_

"Hey, this is gonna be our engagement ring, ok? I had no other time to get it, so when _was_ I supposed to get it, hm?" Asbel shouted.

_Soooo...when're you gonna ask her to marry you?_

At this moment, Asbel's face turned as bright as a cherry. "Maybe never. I can't believe I even worked up the nerve to even ask for one in the first place." He said glumly.

_You know, if you don't ask her after you battle Finn, she might go up to the Divine Realm and you'll regret it for the rest of your life._

"Maybe...hopefully I'll work up my nerve by then." Asbel said, placing the ring back inside his pocket.

'_That is, if we even survive the battle with Finn_._'_

_She was right. You ARE a Mr.Raincloud._

* * *

I'm sorry it was short. But the next chapter is dedicated to the fight with Finn, then the epilogue. Now that spellcheck isn't on I think I spelled that wrong. Oh well. 

So, yeah. I did this in 1 Hour and 12 minutes, which is why it's so chopped-up and sloppy. I'll go back and edit it...-cough-not-cough-

Anyways, be a dear and review, ok? Thanks.


	14. A Big Fight! A Legend Rises Part 3

Hi, hi! Nothin' much to say here.

Doing the Cotton Eye Joe is: Slytherin-Ice-Queen22, and Evie Glacier Tako. The rest of y'all are doing the wave, so much thanks to ya.

And of course, doing the Cha Cha Slide is HANJUULUVER! -coughs- Ok, on with the show! It's almost over, people! Can you believe it? Next chap, epilogue, then adios 'till Silver and Gold Ribbons! I'm listening to fast-paced music, so, another fast-paced battle!

Disclaimer: No. I wish I did, but so does my sock. Seriously, who has a better chance of owning Nausicaä? Exactly.

Warning: Serious OOC lines in this chapter. But they're all cheesy battle lines from various games/animes. ;) And a lot of Author's Notes. Seriously.

_Megami Sekai-Kaze:_ Goddess' World-Wind

_Mugen no Kamikaze:_ Eternal Divine Wind

Kaze no Megami-sama

(A Big Fight! A Legend Rises, Part 3)

Grande Finale-

Valiant Combat: Hikari no Megami- Hoshizora no Souru

It was an hour later since their battle. Nausicaä was starting to stir.

"Hey, Nausicaä. You feelin' alright?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä nodded, and rubbed her headache.

"My head really hurts, but I'm fine otherwise. Are we going to have to go back to the Valley of the Wind and find out where Finn is?" She asked. Asbel shook his head, and pointed to his head.

"Isabella tells me everything." He said, and nodded to himself. "But, first, there's been something bugging Isabella the last past hour, and, in turn, been bugging me." Nausicaä nodded.

"What is it?" She asked patiently. Asbel sighed and got up. He walked to the middle of the battlefield, summoned his sword which was lying at the edge of the platform, and started to drive the sword deep into the Earth.

"Asbel, don't you think you're hu-" Nausicaä said, but Asbel got her off as a loud 'clink' was heard. He then used the sword as a shovel of sorts, to get to the hard surface. Nausicaä looked over to where Asbel had dug. Her face was etched with an unreadable emotion.

"The Earth Goddess that was trapped here. As you know, Isabella was known as the savior of the Winds, which is why they trust me. Their opposite element is the Earth, which Finn trapped away in this platform. See? That's her face. This whole island is actually a stone tablet." Asbel explained. For the hard thing Asbel's sword had clinked on was a stone floor, and on it was a picture of a young woman with brilliant sun-blonde hair. They could only see her face, though.

"If we dug out the rest of it, we could see the whole picture?" Nausicaä asked. Asbel nodded.

"But let's fight Finn, first. Besides, Isabella's in the picture, and she'd annoy me forever saying how pretty she looks and what-not." He said, getting up and getting on the glider. "Can I fly it? Or...at least, attempt to, anyways? I know Arieta gave you information on where Koko is, but did she give you info on Finn?" He asked. Nausicaä nodded. "Oh, well then, never mind." He said sheepishly, slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok, Asbel! People make mistakes! Now, let's see...it's in the sky...We just fly up as high as possible, and then..."Nausicaä thought to herself, interpreting the directions Arieta gave her. They'd be there in no time.

-

While on the glider, Asbel thought of something. "Nausicaä, I have an idea. Why don't I duel Finn first to weaken him, then you can take the rest of the battle?" He inquired.

"That sounds good, Asbel. We're approaching the final battle, and we don't know what kind of tricks he has up his sleeve. Good or bad, we've got to be careful." Nausicaä warned. Asbel nodded.

-

"Hello, children." Finn said as they approached his domain. Like Koko's, it was a open battleground. Asbel's sword appeared in his hand, and the same with Finn. "It seems like you want to fight me first, right? But I do not want to take you on. I wish to take lovely Princess Nausicaä on." Finn said.

Asbel and Nausicaä exchanged glances. Finn got an amused look.

"So I ruined your plans, did I? How evil am I?" He asked, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"No. You're taking me on first." Asbel said. Finn shrugged, and didn't seem to notice that Nausicaä had her eyes glowing, charging up energy,

"Well, if you wish to die first, then I must oblige." Finn said. Asbel readied his sword. They both charged at each other, their swords clashing. Finn quickly spun around to try to slash his middle, but Asbel held up the sword and blocked it off.

They both jumped back, ready to charge again. Their swords clashed once more, but this time Asbel's hilt was blocking the sword. His hands were on the very bottom of the hilt, for the middle of the hand-held area was blocking the sword. With a quick flick of his wrist his sword popped up, slicing Finn's right wrist open, and making Finn's sword come closer to him.

"Nice trick, there." Finn commented, trapped. He couldn't move his wrist because it was trapped By Asbel's attack. So, Asbel had the next move. The Prince removed his sword quickly and charged for Finn's stomach, ready to drive the point into him. However, Finn anticipated this move and jumped to the side, causing Asbel's momentum(he had been prepared to stop, and was going to) backfired and fell down. Asbel quickly flipped around to meet the point of Finn's sword.

They stayed like that, until Finn gave up on pressure and let Asbel go. As soon as Asbel became less cautious and let his guard down, Finn plunged the sword, forgetting to aim. (They all do, it's a heated battle) He hit. Not a vital organ,(for this story to go on, no vital organs will get hit. We can all say 'Boo' now.) so Asbel could retaliate. As soon as Finn got ready for another plunge, Asbel got up and struck his sword in Finn's appendix.(only non-vital organ I could think of) Both people jumped back.

"Asbel, do you need to be healed?" Nausicaä asked in worry, rushing up to him. Asbel shook his head.

"Nausicaä, I know this may be foolish, but I want a fair fight. If Finn heals himself, then you may heal me. But until he doesn't do so, I want to see who really is stronger." Asbel said. Nausicaä obviously didn't understand, but backed off anyways. She didn't want to hurt Asbel's pride.

"I've got to admit, you've got a lot of heart. But it's too bad none of it is pumping blood to your brain."(quoted from SmackDown vs. RAW) Finn said, and chuckled. "But I'll uphold my part since you did yours. A nice and clean fight until you die. A valiant way to die, I might add."

"I'm not going to die. I've got something to first before I die." Asbel said, confidence brimming the tone of his voice. Finn shrugged.

"Ok, whatever." He said, getting ready to charge. Asbel got in a charging position, too. Nausicaä stepped back, resuming gathering energy. This time Asbel adjusted his sword a little higher in the air. But it was just a tiny bit, so you could barely tell. Their swords met once again. Asbel shifted all of his weight on the sword, so he was actually _winning_ the parry.

Then, his sword got so much of an advantage over Finn's it was pointing right at his heart. Asbel smiled.

"You're goin' down!" He shouted, pushing the sword forward. Before he could do so, successfully, however, Finn popped up Asbel's sword and caught it with his other hand. "I stand corrected. Ok, Nausicaä! Let 'im have it!" He shouted, as Asbel quickly dodged and disappeared while saying to himself, 'Sora ni Naretara, Sora ni Naretara...'

"Looks like I'm the better swordsman." Finn said, and charged both of his(for lack of better words, we're just gonna call both of the swords Finn's so we can just get on with our lives) swords with fire. The energy that Nausicaä had charged was now making her float up in the air. Four blocks of tornado-like winds surrounded her on all sides, like a square.

"Release!" She shouted, thrusting both hands forward, in the direction of Finn. The wind that was gathered in front of her smacked toward Finn. The she threw her hands up as she floated higher when the bottom level of wind passed through her, crashing into the wind that surrounded her topside. The she pirouetted and while she was doing that, she placed her hands down, then toward Finn again. This caused the build-up of wind to crash into the wind behind her, crashing into Finn.(Basically he got hit with four hits of wind)

The four hits caused Finn to get juggled right in the air- where Nausicaä could bang him up easily. But, the charged energy from the swords made her re-think her plan. After all, who knew what a God could be planning up his sleeve?

"Return to death and departure!"(AKS you've GOT to love that flippin' line) Finn shouted, making a 'X' shape with both of 'his' swords.

So, Finn held out his hands so the swords were facing the sky with the flat of the blade. Then, he seemed to sort of float up and _step_ on the swords.

_Oh no he didn't! He did NOT just step on MY sword!_

'_Don't vent it out to me!'_ Asbel said. Isabella was too furious to listen.

_Oh, yeah, Finn? Well just don't make me snap my fingers in this Z-formation!_ Isabella shouted, and for a moment there, he actually heard the snapping of her fingers. If Asbel hadn't became the wind, he would've went over to a brick wall and smash his head on it five billion times before he died of brain-cell lose or became mentally retarded for the rest of his life. (No offense at ALL, just trying to describe how much Asbel wants to make Isabella grow up)

'_Just shut up, Isabella!'_

_Sorry, Asbel..._ Asbel didn't pay heed to Isabella's comment. He was completely stunned. There was a great barrier of fire between him, Nausicaä and Finn. Not only that, but he couldn't see because of the fire. To add another negative bonus, his trump card had diminished. He had now reverted back to human form.

'_Isabella! What just happened?'_ Asbel asked. He assumed Isabella knew since he wasn't paying any attention.

_Finn created a fire barrier around him and Nausicaä and the barrier repels spirit attacks. A.K.A you not being able to change into the wind. _Asbel sighed. Not only was he not the wind, but he couldn't see what was going on! Today was _not_ his day.

_No, I disagree on that note, Asbel. When you ask her to marry you, and she says yes, then it won't be the worst day ever._

'_Isabella, do me a favor and shut up, PLEASE?'_ Asbel begged. As soon as this was over he was going to throw the stupid cross(he would keep the sword just in case)as far as he could. And Isabella would never, ever, EVER, bug him...EVER. "Hmm...I wonder how Nausicaä's doing. I hope she's ok." Asbel wondered to himself.

-

After Finn had put up that fire barrier, things had started to heat up both literally and figuratively.

"Now you can't call on your little friend. Won't that be oh-so sad?" Finn asked. Nausicaä just glared at him.

"Megami Sekai-Kaze!" Nausicaä shouted, creating a whirlwind around her. "I call upon you, Kaze no Megami-sama!" She shouted, a bolt of lightning going into her outstretched hand. The she pointed the hand that had the electrical current in it at the ground. The lightning shot in it, going into the wind. So now, the whirlwind was a cackling tornado, just begging for anyone to touch it.

"I call upon the Dragon of Thunder! Release my energy!" Nausicaä shouted. Since she was now a demi-goddess, she 'knew' what other types of gods/goddess/creatures that would help her in this fight. The electric tornado transformed into a HUGE Dragon made out of wind and lightning.

Finn said nothing as he put 'his' swords in an 'X' guard position. The used-to-be white swords were now red with charged fire energy.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She then shouted, the Thunder Dragon responding to her command and rushing forward to attack Finn. The Thunder Dragon opened its' mouth and an electric current shot out at Finn. However, Finn's swords absorbed the lightning and transformed it into even more heat energy. The Thunder Dragon backed off.

"Prepare for Death and Departure!" Finn repeated, letting go of 'his' swords so they kinda floated there, and took a step back.(Which was strange, but Nausicaä warranted that Gods could walk on air) He then held out his hands, and the swords kinda swirled around in a circle, creating a barrier of fire. Then Finn put his hands on either side of the barrier, and compressed it within his own hands. Then, putting both hands to one side, he rushed up to Nausicaä, and let her have it.

She screamed as she felt the tips of her fingers get burned and her whole arms got charred. "Mugen no Kamikaze! I call upon the unawakened Divine Wind!" She shouted The sky spilt open, and four green claws came out of the sky. Then the Thunder Dragon flew up to the sky, and the claws and the dragon disappeared.

They reappeared, the Thunder Dragon now the size of 50 school buses, with giant green claws.

"RELEASE!" Nausicaä shouted. Finn jumped back. He knew this was not good. Not good at all. The humongous dragon rushed toward Finn, and the light was so blinding Nausicaä had to cover her eyes. She reckoned it would be a sight that she wouldn't want to see, anyways.

She opened her eyes hesitantly after a minute. She used her hand to shield her eyes from the light, but it wasn't as bad as before. As soon as her eyes got adjusted to the light, she could see the Dragon constricting Finn.

"Now, Supreme Thunder Dragon, Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Nausicaä shouted, pointing towards the now open mouth of the Supreme Thunder Dragon. She let energy gather for a while, then threw it in the mouth of the dragon. Then, at close range, the Dragon let all of the energy release.

An explosion occurred. It knocked Nausicaä back, maybe killing her, and it knocked Finn back, surely killing him. The explosion touched the barrier and the barrier exploded too, knocking out Asbel.

'_I can safely say that I did not expect this to happen.'_ Asbel thought before his subconscious took over.

-

"Asbel! Asbel! Asbel, wake up! Oh, please, Asbel! Wake up!" He heard a very light, girlish voice try to bring him out of his sleep.

"Go away..." He mumbled, too lazy to even try to make the voice go away.

"But we won! We WON, Asbel! I don't know how I did it, but I did it!" He heard the voice perk up.

"Real nice..."He replied sleepily.

"Please, Asbel! C'mon!" The voice shouted again.

"Alright, fine..." Asbel mumbled, opening his eyes. It was a brilliant white, he couldn't see anything. He squinted and used his hand to shield the blinding light.

"Finally! You're awake!" Nausicaä shouted, hugging him.

"What? I can't see anything. Everything's all white." Asbel said. It was true. He felt Nausicaä hug him, but he couldn't see her. All he saw was amazing bright light.

"Oh, sorry." Nausicaä said. Now he could see again. The first thing he did was look around. He was on the battleground, and Nausicaä was beside him, the Supreme Thunder Dragon.

"Holy flippin'...That thing is HUGE!" Asbel shouted, pointing at the Dragon. Nausicaä laughed.

"It was a gift from my Mother, the Wind Goddess. It's my pet, Nariko, the Supreme Thunder Dragon." Nausicaä said.

"What about Teito?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä smiled sadly.

"Since I am about to go up to the Divine Realm to become the Light Goddess, Teito will not be able to come up with me. Nariko is my companion, the Protector of Thunder." Nausicaä said. Asbel rubbed his head.

"How'd you find out?" Asbel asked.

"Arieta teleported here a few days ago. She revived us both, and told me what I truly was." Nausicaä explained, though she didn't do a very good job of it.

"Wait, wait, wait. We _died?_ I was asleep for a few days?" Asbel asked. The now-Light Goddess sighed.

"I'll explain everything. Nariko created an explosion, which killed herself, Finn, you and I. Arieta came as soon as she knew we were gone. She revived us, which was why we don't remember being in the Divine Realm. Arieta told me that since I was her daughter and did a great many deeds, I would become the Goddess of Light, since the previous Goddess of Light was eliminated by Finn's hand. She said that once the Earth was pure again, the Goddess of Earth, who had gotten trapped in that stone tablet we passed by earlier,would come back, but the Goddess of Light would never return. So, I'm taking that much-needed replacement." Nausicaä explained more thoroughly. "Then, once I learned who I was, I fell asleep so I could gather my Goddess powers and what-not. I actually woke up an hour ago."

"So you're leaving?" Asbel asked. Nausicaä nodded with a sad look in her eyes. "And...I know I can't come up with you, but, please, let me just ask you one thing."

"Of course, Asbel. What is it?" She asked. Asbel stood up, motioning for her to do the same. Once she did so, Asbel got out the ring from his pocket, and knelt down on one knee.

"Princess Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, and Goddess of Light, will you marry me?"

* * *

Next chapter is the final chapter. It will go extremely quick and it's probably going to be really short, but I know what's going to happen. I'm not going to do the disclaimer for the epilogue, so be warned. Also, I know the fight with Finn was really short. But I couldn't think fo anything! I won't waste time with the epilogue, so it'll be up soon. 


	15. My Legend Will Soar the Sky

"And that's the story of how this very tiny Valley's Princess saved the world 1,000 years ago." The speaker was an old woman, surrounded by many other people, from age 5 to 35, in a little area that was the ruin of the castle in the Valley. Of course, the Valley was now MUCH bigger and they had a new castle, but they still kept the old castle there for history lessons by the storyteller, Ai.

"It's amazing how powerful they were. What happened to the Princess and the Prince, Ai?" Asked one of the adults.

"Hmm. You really want to know what happened to them?" Ai asked.

"Yeah! Did they get married or what?" Asked a teenager. Ai smiled.

"Why don't I leave that to your imagination?" She asked. Everyone frowned.

"But you're the only person in the Valley who knows this story! How are we supposed to tell this story to our children if we don't even know how it ends?" Said another teen. Ai smiled.

"Are you sure you want to hear the ending?" Ai asked once more.

"YES!" everyone shouted. A smile crept on Ai's lips. How she loved telling the ending to people who never heard it before.

"Please, don't keep us in suspense, Ai! It's giving me a hernia!" One older kid who thought he was 'all that' joked around.

"And they lived happily ever after. The End." Ai said. Everyone gawked at her.

"That's _got_ to be the _most _stupidest ending I've ever heard." Said another teen, them all walking away while mumbling words to themselves. Ai smiled to herself.

"That legend probably isn't true, anyways. But I'll just leave it at that." Ai said.

-

"Isn't true! I'll tell THAT old lady what isn't true!" Asbel shouted. He and Nausicaä were up in the Divine Realm, looking down on Earth. The Goddess of Light had decided to stay on Earth with Asbel, and marry him, and they had a kid which they named Nami. After Asbel died, he came up to the Divine Realm and Nausicaä followed. And now, Asbel was just an angel. But his wife was a goddess.

People were telling legends about them, and that's the highest honor anyone could ever give them. But thinking if that legend was _true_ or not, _that's_ a completely different story.

But, really, Asbel wasn't mad, he was just happy. Very happy. The Divine Realm filled him with a sense of joy. Sometimes he'd be alone because Nausicaä'd go out on her Light Goddess duties. After they died, they still looked like they were 20, but now they were actually 2,020 years old, including their past lives.

Speaking of past lives, Isabella and Lastelle made it a habit to annoy Asbel whenever he was around Nausicaä, taunting him and saying 'You tryin' to pull the moves on her, Asbel?'

Asbel found that rather annoying. He was married to her for 1,00 years, for Heaven's Sake! But he liked being annoyed, kinda. He had a sense of home that way. He, and the rest of the inhabitants had a very good life, and it would be that way, for eternity's forever.

And he would always love her. That would never change, even when eternity ends.


End file.
